Moonlight Addict
by UZUDAE
Summary: When Smash Castle gets a new competitor, Pit, things quickly get out of control. Gods have begun to battle over the fate of the competitors and reality is becoming more and more fragile. Now the brawlers are fighting for more than just their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight addict

First Movement: A Castle Called Purgatory

---

Ike ducked the instant he heard the gun fire, his lightning fast reflexes allowing him to effortlessly dodge the bullet.

"Shit!" Snake exclaimed, knowing that it was the last round in the clip. Reluctantly he returned the firearm to its holster and grabbed a small C4 pack off of his belt. The bluenette charged, sword above his head, and closed the distance between the two mercenaries instantly.

Now only about a foot away from Snake, Ike brought his sword crashing down. The blade struck nothing but hard cement, without even looking he could feel the mercenaries presence behind him. _Damn, that was fast. How did he dodge that?_ Just then he glanced down to see a small package of C4 stuck to the end of his blade.

"Too easy." Snake said, pushing the plunger on the detonator in his hand. The explosion was deafening, the bluenette was sent hurling through the air into the wall on the opposite end of the room. Instantly the man felt his head make bone shattering contact with the hard cement.

He could hear the bones of his jaw splintering and feel fractures running through his skull. His whole mind went blank and he lost all sensation in his body, no doubt his neck had broken from the impact. His lifeless body fell weakly to the ground. He could feel the blood escaping through the internal injuries of his neck, but he could barely process the pain or anything at all. As his vision went black, he could still hear his ears ringing from the blast.

"End Training guys." Snake said, ejecting the empty cartridge from his USP. Looking inside of the magazine, he sighed to himself and reached into one of his ammo pouches for a new clip.

As soon as Snake said 'End Training' the blue haired mercenary felt life surge back into him. Immediately the sickening pain in his neck vanished and his head went back to normal. Standing up shakily, the bluenette shook his head and, stumbling slightly, walked over to Ragnell. The sword had been lodged into the wall ten feet away from him in the explosion.

"You alright kid?" Snake said, fluidly sliding a new magazine into his gun. As soon as the brunette heard the metallic click of the clip locking in place, he returned the gun to its holster. Still dazed, Ike tried to form a reply.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You just never get used to it, y'know? Dying and all." He said loudly, his ears still ringing from the explosion.

"Yeah I hear ya'. It's kind of cool though, sick I know, but it makes you wonder." Snake said as the cement walls around them began to fade, and suddenly they were back in Snake's dormitory.

"Wonder what?" Ike asked. Done inspecting Ragnell's still flawless blade, he returned the golden sword to it's sheath.

"If that's what dying really feels like." Snake replied, undoing the various belts and harnesses on his stealth suit.

"I'm gonna head out, maybe see that brawl between Roy and Marth. Wanna come with?" Snake invited, slipping off his gray body suit. Rummaging through the drawers of his room he managed to find a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Donning both in a hurry, but leaving his signature headband on, the man made his way for the door.

"Sorry, but no. I think I'll go train in the woods, I don't want to get my ass handed to me by you in our match next week." Ike said, chuckling to himself as he ran through every second of their fight in his head.

_Where did I go wrong, what needs improvement? How did Snake get so fast since our last fight? Maybe I should hone Ragnell when I get back to the room, no doubt it was dulled by that blast._

"Don't beat yourself up Ike, it was close, closer then I like my fights." The mercenary lied. Both knew that Snake relished a good fight more than anything else. The two of them being mercenaries, they actually had a lot in common. Which was probably why they had hit it off so well when they met their first week after joining the competition.

"Yeah bullshit. Maybe I'll catch you in the common's at dinner." The bluenette said, waving to the mercenary as they took off down the hall in separate directions.

---

Kissing Roy on the forehead, Marth slid himself into the pants of his uniform and heard Roy sigh behind him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that love. I like you so much more when you're naked." The boy said, getting out of the bed to get dressed himself. Scooping up the assorted parts of his battle uniform off of the ground, Roy couldn't help but to stare at his lover. The bluenette was still shirtless and currently sliding his left boot onto his foot.

"You gonna stare at me all day? The fight is in about twenty minutes, if you don't hurry we'll be late." Marth said, slipping his blue tunic over his head. Roy forced himself to look away from his love and focus on putting his own uniform on.

"There, all set. Are you almost done?" Marth asked turning and looking to the redhead.

"Yeah, almost. Lets go, I can put this stupid thing on while we walk." Roy said, trying to get his crown centered on his forehead.

"Y'know maybe if you didn't wear it upside down It'd be easier to put on Roy." Marth joked as he walked towards the door. Just as he passed Roy he reached his hand down and gently slapped the redhead on the ass. The boy squealed and followed behind Marth, red in the face.

"What was that!?" The boy asked, pretending that he'd minded.

"One for luck." Marth said, putting his arm around his lovers shoulder as they made their way to the arena.

---

_I could feel my body grow heavy immediately. Like the clouds beneath my feet were sucking me down into them. My head raced with all sorts of thoughts as I began to sink into the white wisps._

"_Goddess what have I done! What have I done! What have I done!!" I yelled. I watched as a figure with flowing black robes and long purple hair stared down at me, watching as I sank helplessly into a sea of white._

"_You've done… only what you wanted to. You've reaped… only what you've sown. Does it not feel glorious? You've lost all control. You are now a free spirit. Fall Pit. Fall far, down to some foreign plane. I'll catch you, and no harm shall come of you." _

_The speed at which I began to fall increased exponentially. Suddenly the clouds were what looked like miles above me and I was rocketing towards the ground. As I looked up I saw the black figure falling just above me. He seemed poised, his arms outstretched as though to welcome me. I craned my head down to see where I was to land. _

_A forest, and in the center of this forest, a massive castle. I closed my eyes and accepted the fate I had wrought._

"_Don't feel guilt, Pit the angel. I am the tempter of pure souls. The freer of those bound by laws and duties. In my embrace, you shall find the pleasure you are too cowardly to seek. You shall witness feats and experience miracles your goddess would hide from you. You will land safely in my arms child."_

_I close my eyes and feel the butterflies in my stomach mount as I near the canopy of the forest._

_---_

"Now lets hear a big welcome for our second Competitor- you all know him! IT'S MARTH!!!" The crowd went wild as the bluenette calmly walked out onto the battlefield.

Drawing his sword, he stared fiercely at his opponent- Roy, his lover. The two stared at each other only for a moment before walking out onto the battlefield. Standing in the center of the ring, the two exchanged a handshake, as was customary in the tournament. The two then backed up until they were both standing on opposite ends of the white ring in the middle of the arena.

"And FIGHT!!!" The announcer boomed.

Instantly Roy drew his sword and threw it, sending it hurling through the air towards Marth. _That unpredictable little bastard!_ Marth thought, drawing his own sword and blocking the attack in one fluid motion. As soon as he blocked the blade however he saw the redhead diving at him from behind the steel. The red haired swordsman made hard contact with his fist against Marth's right temple. Immediately the bluenette saw stars flashing in front of his eyes. Another kick from Roy sent the warrior crashing to the ground.

The redhead went for his sword hastily and, after picking it up off the ground, charged towards the bluenette still reeling from the kick the he had thrown. Towering over the blue haired warrior the redhead raised his blade over his head and brought it crashing down towards his lover. Marth instantly blocked the slash with the sole of his left boot. The steel plate in the sole barely withstood the force, and the warrior could feel the sharp blade digging into his heel.

Yelling in pain the bluenette raised his sword and attempted to stab the redhead, who only just managed to deflect the blade. He felt the strike which had been aimed at his chest instead cut open his shoulder. Gasping in pain the boy almost dropped his sword. Taking advantage the distracted warrior, Marth quickly raised himself to his feet.

---

Another tree came crashing to the ground as Ike's Ragnell effortlessly cut through it. No sooner had the dead lumber made contact with the ground than it was suddenly, almost instantaneously, reunited with its stump. As though the mercenary hadn't severed it only a moment ago.

"This is a strange forest indeed. Everything about this castle is strange. Speed though, I don't need power. To beat Snake next week I'll need speed." The bluenette raised his sword to chest height and quickly practiced his strikes. With each one he judged how fast he could swing and recalibrated the strike to optimize it.

Each swing the man made was faster than the one before, but significantly less powerful. _If I strike swiftly he won't be able to dodge, but I won't be able to end the match quickly. None of Snake's weapons are melee ones, and he uses hand to hand combat, so he'll have much more endurance than I. This is bad, I have to find a balance between speed and power in order to fell him as quick as possible._

Completely absorbed in his training, Ike barely noticed the white speck plummeting downwards from the sky.

---

Breathing heavily, Roy ran towards Marth, a prominent limp in his stride. Not too long ago the bluenette had dealt a blow which cut a deep gash into the redhead's left leg just above the knee. He could feel blood rushing out of him from multiple injuries, and his strength was beginning to fade. _I don't think that I can last this out much longer._ The boy barely had the strength to counter as Marth's sword made contact with his own. The impact sent him recoiling backwards and left him barely standing.

Marth was exhausted too, though the redhead hadn't landed many blows with his sword, he had dealt many extremely powerful melee attacks. Though Marth obviously had more speed and form than his lover, Roy dominated him in strength and endurance. Advancing towards the redhead who hadn't recovered his balance yet, Marth swiped sideways with his sword. The boy somehow managed to turn the momentum of his fall into a dodge just in time and escaped the attack. Countering with his blade he cut deep into both of Marth's shins with his sword.

Rage and pain swelled through the bluenette, barely reacting to the wounds he grabbed Roy by his cloak and hurled him as far as he could. The redhead hit the stone of the arena hard and felt the air rush out of his lungs. Marth gave him no time to recover. Running over to the boy he raised his sword and pierced it into Roy's chest. Stunned by the pain, and the sensation of the sword inside of his body, the redheads eyes went wide with shock.

---

The black robed man walks through the forest, carrying my weak and limp body in his arms. As I watch us pass by indiscernible trees I wonder where he is taking me, where we're going. But I already think that I know, we're going to the castle, I'm almost certain.

"Hey, who are you!?" I hear a strong voice call to us. As hard as it is, I turn my head in the direction of the sounds. It's him, Ike of Crimea. He's just as beautiful in person as he was from up in Skyworld. Though I feel faint and on the verge of passing out my heart soars, it's my first time meeting the object of my obsession.

"Hey! I asked you a question pal! Who are you and- oh my god! Is he alright?" Ike runs over, dropping his sword to the ground. He's concerned for my well being, under different circumstances I'd probably be able to properly appreciate it.

"He is merely exhausted. You take him." With that, Mythieus, the man in black, gently places me into Ike's waiting arms. The bluenette is very careful when taking me from the figure, he wants to make sure not to hurt my wings. My wings which are already drooping, I no longer seem to have the strength to control them

"But wait a minute, who the hell…" Mythieus has already vanished off into the forest. Ike stares down at me. "Who are you?" He asks already turning to carry me to the castle.

"Pit." I rasp, I must be weaker than I feel.

"Pit? Well Pit, where did you come from?" He asks me, his arms are strong and I feel much better now that I'm in them.

"I fell… I came here from Skyworld." I say. I'm still stuttering and I think I may pass out soon.

"Well Pit, don't worry. We'll get you to the medical bay where you can rest." He smiles at me reassuringly. I feel myself slip out of consciousness in the comfort of Ike's embrace.

---

"Well I think that it's safe to say we have a winner. Give it up for MARTH!!!" The announcer blared out of the intercom. The audience immediately roared with cheers and applause. Swinging his blade to fleck off Roy's blood the mercenary scanned the crowd triumphantly.

"Well Roy, I guess we can't all be winners, can we?" The bluenette said smugly. He heard nothing but a weak moan from the redhead. Turning to face his love, the bluenette was frozen with fear.

Roy wasn't back to normal, he still had a gaping wound in his chest from the sword. Instantly Marth threw his blade to the ground and ran to cradled his lover. He could feel warm blood coating his hands and Roy was barely breathing. _How can this be happening!?! The hands…they, at the end of the fight, all our injuries should fade away! What's going on!? What is this!?! _

A hush fell over the crowd who watched as Marth went into hysterics cradling his love's dying body. The bluenette's injuries hadn't healed either, but he didn't care about them, he wasn't even aware of them anymore. Confused and scared, Marth wasn't sure what to do for the love of his life who was fading quickly right before him.

"Medic! Medic!!! _Someone get a fucking Medic!!!_" Marth screamed, sobbing as Roy bled to death in his arms.

First Movement- Done


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moonlight Addict 2**_

_**Movement 2: Dead To The World**_

"_**Roy you're okay, you're okay. You're going to be fine." Marth reassured the redhead, limping as fast as he could to stay next to the stretcher being pushed by Dr. Mario and Zelda. His shins were both burning and he was having a difficult time breathing, but he wasn't about to let Roy out of his sight.**_

"_**Marth, I'm, it-it really hurts... I-I don't get it, what's happening?" The redhead asked, barely able to speak, his eyes staring upwards blankly. Marth felt a tear streak down his face, burning the fresh cut on his left cheek.**_

"_**There was an accident Roy, I don't know. After the match…I don't know!" The bluenette slammed the side of the stretcher with his hand. The redhead didn't flinch or react at all to the outburst. His eyes continued to lifelessly stare at the ceiling.**_

"_**Marth, love, do I- do I… l-look like I'm dying?" Roy whispered, every word he said put him in excruciating pain. It was all Marth could do to choke back a sob and lie to the redhead.**_

"_**No! No, no, no. You'll be fine, they just need to fix you up in the medical bay is all. You'll be good as new." Marth heard a sniffle come from Zelda as she wiped her eyes with one of her gloved hands. **_

"_**That's good, who knows what you'd do without me." The boy tried to laugh, but instead started to cough uncontrollably. Droplets of blood sprayed from his mouth as he tried to stabilize his own breathing.**_

_**Marth reached over to comfort his lover but felt himself lose his balance. Stumbling, he caught one of the walls and propped himself up. I can't let him out my sight. **_**The bluenette tried to limp forward and felt fiery pain jump up his entire left leg. Dr. Mario and Zelda continued to push the stretcher on and left Marth stumbling in the hall. **_**I can't lose him**_**. He tried to scream out in pain, or to make them stop. Nothing but a rasp came out, his chest was exploding with pain. **

**Marth's vision grew hazy and clouded, he felt himself losing control of both legs. **_**I can't pass out**_**. He watched as the blurry outline of the stretcher faded off into the dark corridor leading out of the arena. **_**I can't leave him, if something happens… **_

**Forcing himself to take a step forward, he felt his left leg give out, almost like in a dream he saw the ground growing closer to him. He was falling, and he was going to pass out the moment he hit the ground. Just as he was about to topple over a strong arm grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. Link hurriedly pulled Marth's arm over his shoulder and continued his brisk pace after the stretcher, the bluenette now in his grasp.**

"**Th-thank you Link." Marth coughed, a red cloud of blood escaping his mouth.**

"**Just shut up and try not to pass out, you pussy!" Link spat, trying his hardest to keep up with Zelda and angered at the dead weight he was stuck with.**

**---**

**Sitting next to the cot Pit way laying on, Ike couldn't help but stare in awe at the being. **_**What is he? An angel? He did fall from the heavens… **_

**Standing up from his chair, he walked over and gently ran his fingers across the feathers on the boys wings. He marveled at how soft they were. **_**That's amazing, they almost feel like… **_**The bluenette realized he had nothing to compare them to, they didn't feel like anything he thought could exist. Nervously he moved his hand upwards to the boys brown hair, gently stroking it with his hand, he felt the same sensation. Both the boys hair and feathers were impossibly soft, and warm to the touch. The bluenette soon became lost in the incredible feeling. Suddenly he was jerked back into reality by the sounds of yelling coming from outside in the hall.**

"**Move! Move! Make way people!" Zelda boomed as the stretcher containing Roy flew down the hallway. **

**Patients and doctors alike quickly dodged the cart as it sped towards the ICU. Running out into the hallway Ike stared dumbfounded as the stretcher disappeared behind the double doors leading into surgery. Turning he saw Link struggling to carry Marth who was coated with blood and seemed to barely be alive, let alone conscious. **

"**Roy, where is he? Where did they take him?" Marth mumbled, forcing himself out of Link's arms. Stumbling forward he braced himself against the wall, leaving red streaks on the surface as he limped after the stretcher.**

"**I have to stay with him…" The bluenette said, unsure of who he was talking too.**

"**They took him to surgery you idiot! Stop stumbling around like a retard, I'll go get a doctor!" The Hylian yelled, his voice strong with anger, and worry for Roy.**

"**Jesus Marth! What happened to you!?!" Ike exclaimed, running over to keep the fellow bluentette from collapsing. **

**As Ike caught Marth in his arms Link flagged down a doctor for the injured prince. The doctor, along with two nurses and Ike, managed to get Marth into a wheelchair. As they wheeled him off to have his substantial injuries taken care of, Ike turned to Link for an explanation.**

"**What the hell happened to Marth!? And was that Roy on that stretcher?" Ike asked Link. The blonde stared at him coldly for a moment before motioning him over to a set of chairs in the waiting room. As they sat in the hard plastic seats, Link told Ike everything that had happened.**

**---**

_**The small brunette walked down the hallway, his hands groping at the purple brick walls. The passage had suddenly become so narrow, he could barely squeeze through. As he walked the stretches of the corridor what lay ahead of him seemed to grow wider and wider. An illusion he was sure, trickery. As he walked onward the hall definitely got narrower.**_

_**Trudging forward he looked at one of the sapphire curtains adorning the brick wall to his left, something was scrawled across the fine silk. A random collection of numbers that meant nothing to the small boy. The words were written in jagged strokes of red, inconsistent in tone and hue. **_

_**9+7 / 32 =32=32=32 / 11-13 / 15, 8, 5 **_

_**Ignoring the strange message he pressed on through the hallway that was now so narrow he had to walk through it sideways, brushing the silk curtains that hung from the ceiling out of his face. Each one he swatted aside seeming to dissolve in his hands. **_

"_**Red rivers, red rivers, red rivers, red rivers. The black rose is in the green garden…. I saw his statue. Why don't you ever visit!?!"**_

_**A voice, a young woman, echoed from off in the darkness towards the end of the hallway. Without warning one blue curtain fell from the ceiling. He watched it flutter through the narrow hallway just above him. As it pirouetted through the air it seemed to fade in and out of existence until finally the cloth was gliding within inches of his face. The silk then faded again right before his eyes only to instantly reappear and jump towards the brunette. The cloth suddenly latched onto the child's face, smothering him. Tearing at it furiously he felt the silk begin to constrict even tighter, he couldn't breath. Frantically the brunette pulled at the fabric which only seemed to lengthen and stretch in his hands. **_

_**He felt lightheaded, in his panic he couldn't seem to even think. Giving the fabric another yank he felt the edges dissolving in his hands as he clutched for them. The blue of the fabric began to evaporate into white as he felt himself slip away, closing his eyes he tried to draw one last breath. He blinked his eyes open and in an instant the smooth fabric had disappeared.**_

_**The boy gasped heavily and swallowed the air around him in large gulps, savoring the sterile taste of it. He now stood in a triangular room made out of the same purple brick as the hallway he was in only moments ago. On each wall, directly in the center, a painting. Sitting in a plain black frame, each painting was of a solitary apple on a gray sidewalk.**_

_**Taking another deep breath, the boy noticed the sterile smell begin to fade, giving way to the sickening scent of diesel fumes. The small boy had to cover his mouth to keep from gagging on the awful and overpowering smell. As he looked into the center of the purple triangular room he heard the woman's voice again.**_

"_**I carry his picture sometimes, my little boy. Is he nine now? I've been in the cold for so long…"**_

_**Still choking on the overpowering fumes, the brunette looked at a pedestal now sitting in the center of the room, a round face with light brown hair and sapphire eyes sat on the black display. The head was his own, but there was no blood. It was as though it were simply growing out of the pedestal before him. Suddenly the eyes popped open.**_

"_**With so much snow, goodness, I can't even hear myself think anymore!" The voice continued.**_

_**The head on the pedestal suddenly started to cough and gag as though it were suffocating. Now tearing at the eyes from the disgusting aroma, the brunette stared cloudy eyed at the head sitting on the black cylinder.**_

"_**Make sure to button up, the windows don't close when I'm in town!"**_

_**The head continued to gasp and grunt as it was slowly extinguished by some unseen force. The sound was driving him insane, the brunette couldn't take another minute of this agony. It was then the boy felt something silky brush against his fingertips. Staring down at his right hand, he found his fingers wrapped around yet another piece of the satiny cloth**_

_**Fanning out the fabric he stretched it over his own head resting on the pillar. Pulling the fabric as tight as he could, he twisted it in his grip to constrict the grotesque head even more, hoping to silence it. He could hear muffled screams from under the cloth, all he wanted was for it to stop. It continued to gag and groan, and struggle beneath its silky coffin however. He was losing his mind, he needed the awful thing to shut up. **_

_**Just shut up. Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!**_

_**The head went silent in its silk prison. The blue fabric went slack in his hands and glided to the floor. All at once the brunette was aware that he wasn't breathing, at all. It were as though he himself had suffocated. Slowly he began to feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His vision was covered over by black splotches and swimming gray dots. As the triangular room started to fade, its purple bricks and paintings of apples blending into the blackness and little gray dots, he was sure that he was dying. He could feel himself falling and he knew for certain that he was dying.**_

_**Dying, or being caught, because he didn't feel like he was ever going to hit the ground…**_

_**---**_

"**Ike!" Pit called, sitting bolt upright in his medical bed, the bluenette quickly jumped back, so as to not be head butted by the youth.**

"**I'm here Pit, I'm here." The Ike said, rubbing the boy's shoulder, a somber look in his eye's.**

"**What's wrong?" The brunette asked, suddenly aware of his pounding headache and how weak he felt. Ike stared at the chocolate haired boy, sadness in his eyes. He hadn't known Roy or Marth for very long, he'd only been at the castle for a few weeks. But he couldn't get the image of Marth out of his head. The poor bluenette stumbling weakly, mumbling nonsense about being with his lover Roy.**

"**Some people I know, well, something bad happened to them, and one might die." Ike said, reaching out and stroking the brunette's hair. The softness helped calm him significantly, as though it were melting his worries away.**

"**Die? Dying means to stop living, right?" Pit said, overjoyed by the contact between him and the mercenary. Immediately the angel scolded himself, he knew this was no time to be so selfish.**

"**Yes, that's what it means Pit." The bluenette replied. Becoming aware of the fact he was stroking the boy's hair without his permission, Ike drew his hand back.**

"**You don't have to stop, its okay." Pit said sympathetically. "Is he a good person, the mortal who may die?" The boy tried to lift his wings, they fanned slightly but he definitely couldn't fly with them.**

"**Yeah, Roy is a very good person. Everybody liked- likes him." Ike said, hit full force with the realization of how slim Roy's chances really were.**

"**Then its not so bad, right? He'll just go to heaven is all." Pit said, smiling to comfort the bluenette. Ike was confused and taken aback by the statement, he wasn't sure what to say.**

"**It's not that simple Pit, when a person dies they…whether or not they go to heaven…" The bluenette wasn't sure how to explain this to the angel.**

"**Even if they go to heaven, dying is still bad. The people who love him will miss him, and he'll miss them." Ike's eyes fixed on the brunette's, hoping he understood. The small boy leaned over and wrapped the mercenary in a hug, **

**latching his arms around the mans neck. **

"**I don't understand Ike, but I'm sorry." Pit said, pressing his face into Ike's shoulder, his soft locks brushing the mercenaries cheek.**

**---**

"**He's gone." Dr. Mario said removing his face mask and surgeons goggles. His eyes met the closed eyes of the dead redhead sitting on the operating table. **_**A few more minutes.**_** The doctor thought to himself bitterly. **_**All he needed was to get here a few minutes sooner. **_**Shutting off the overhead light, he walked for the door and asked his fellow surgeons to get some orderlies to move the body to the morgue. Roy stood in the corner of the room in utter shock. **_**This is a dream, right? This is some kind of dream, I didn't die! I didn't die!!!**_

**Images jumped through his head, he could see himself throwing a sword at Marth. He saw his shoulder being ripped open, saw himself cutting deep into both his lover's shins. Then finally, he saw his own eyes going wide at the strange sensation of a sword inside of his chest. **

_**The fight, in the fight I… the hands didn't fix me after the fight ended, did they? **_**He asked himself, beginning to remember the moments after the fight. The stretcher, Marth limping next to him. He could almost feel the pain in his throat now as he remembered trying to laugh nervously. **

**Two orderlies walked into the room carrying a black body bag, gingerly they worked the redheads body into the black polyester sack. Roy watched in horror as the slid the zipper shut and loaded his lifeless body onto a stretcher. **

_**I'm dead!? I'm dead! How can I be dead!? How can this happen? Somebody help me! I can't be dead, I-I don't want to be dead!! This isn't happening, this isn't fair…**_

**The orderlies walked out of the room with a stretcher that had the redhead's lifeless body on it. Climbing up onto the operating table, stained with his own blood, Roy laid down on the cold metal, completely at a loss. He could still feel the warmth from where he had lain, all throughout the surgery. He felt a wave of agonizing fear as the warmth began to fade, cold returning to the dull metal. Staring up at the dead overhead light he started to cry uncontrollably.**

_**Oh god! God, oh god, oh god. I don't want to be dead! Marth! I want to be with Marth! I want to be alive! All I want is to not be dead, please! Please!!!**_

**Sobbing silently Roy sat on the operating table, thoughts of Marth and the life he'd once had dancing in front of his eyes.**

**Second Movement-Done**


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Addict 3

Third Movement: The Bitter Worship

Marth sat on his cot on the medical bay, the fractured bone under the cast on his left leg stinging with a pain that shot up his whole leg. The bluenette had been in excruciating pain for a few hours, ever since the after glow from the anesthesia used during his treatment had worn off.

The worst of the pain was in his left shin, Roy's sword had cut into the bone on both of his legs, and actually broken one bone in his left shin. The only other real pain the prince could feel was the burning in his chest where his lover had broken four of his ribs. The bluenette had other numerous cuts and bruises, some very severe, but they were nothing compared to the pain in his breathing and the pain in his legs.

The prince wasn't concerned with pain however, he couldn't care less, if anything he actually wished that he were in more pain. He wanted something to lift the feeling of crushing emptiness away from him, something that could completely erase the world he was in.

The worst part was the realization that none of this was temporary, this was going to be the rest of his life. The prince couldn't help but think nothing mattered, because Roy was gone. He had killed him, just a few hours ago. How could he love anything, ever, when the thing he loved most was gone?

All the bluenette could think about, all he wanted, was to go back to how things were. Wake up in their bed, roll over to see Roy's beautiful face, and kiss him on the cheek before he was even awake. The bluenette felt yet another tear streaking down his face, one of many that had fallen in the few hours since he'd awoken. The drop traced and weaved down the left side of his face before being absorbed by the gauze covering the cut on his cheek.

Gritting his teeth, he focused his attention on the pain in his lungs and drew in a long and deep breath. Immediately his chest exploded into fiery pain. Marth's vision was eclipsed by a flash of stars, the bluenette thought that he might throw up. Coughing and retching he clutched his chest and gasped in pain. In the past two hours he had resorted to this multiple times, it was an effective way of keeping his mind off of his loss.

---

"I'm sorry Zelda, but rules are rules. Marth has requested not to have any visitors, and as his doctor I have to honor that." Dr. Mario said, holding the Princess' hand in his own and patting it gently. Zelda was a tough woman and was handling Roy's death well, but it was obvious she was heartbroken. Roy had been just as dear a friend to her as Marth was. Biting her bottom lip she pulled her hand out from in between Dr. Mario's and turned to leave.

"I understand, you're right. He should get to have some time alone." The princess walked down the hall and, as soon as she was sure the doctor was no longer looking, snaked through the halls towards Marth's room.

---

"I thought that I said I didn't want any fucking visitors!" The bluentette yelled, his chest screaming in pain. Doubling over, he coughed heavily as Zelda walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Jesus, look at you Marth. How can you be refusing medication? The pain must be horrible!" Zelda said, tears building up in her eyes. In a matter of hours she had lost one of her closest friends, and had another broken beyond repair.

"Yeah, and who cares? Maybe I'll just die if I don't take anything! If that's the worst that can happen, then I'm pretty fucking lucky!" Marth rasped in between coughs, slapping Zelda's hand away as she tried to prop him back up. Recoiling the hand slightly she raised it and slapped the bluenette on the temple, hard enough to make his ears ring. Immediately she reached out and cradled the stunned prince, remembering his injuries. Sitting on the edge of the bed she held Marth's head close to her chest.

"Don't you ever say that again, ever. Don't you ever think about wanting to die. I don't have to tell you what Roy would think if he'd heard that." Zelda said, stroking the bluenette's hair. She could hear him sniffling and felt him clutching her dress tight in his hands.

"Zelda I don't want to do this, I can't do this! It's not fair! Why do I have to live without him?" Marth sobbed, pressing his face into the blondes dress and shaking violently.

"I know Marth, it's not fair. This is bullshit, all of it. Roy didn't deserve this. He _especially_ didn't deserve this." The princess choked back a sob. She needed to be strong for her friend, Marth needed her right now.

"I killed, oh god! I killed him Zelda, I killed him! He loved me and I fucking killed him! Why should I get to live!? Why!?!" That was all Zelda could take, she couldn't control herself anymore. Bursting into tears herself, the princess hugged the bluenette as close to her as she could. Through her own tears she tried to say something to comfort the prince, anything she could think of.

---

"What is a funeral Ike?" The brunette asked, sitting up straight in his cot. It had been a week since the small cherub had found his way to the medical bay, and a week since Roy's death. Turning to the boy Ike walked over and ran his hand through Pit's silken hair. The mercenary stared down at his palm for a moment, he could feel the angel's warmth slowly fading away from it. _How should I put this?_

"A funeral is, well, it's sort of a ceremony you put on when somebody dies." The bluenette replied awkwardly. _He can be so much like a child. How old is he, I wonder? Fifteen? Seventeen? Could he be hundreds of years old? He is an angel, I don't know how long they live for…_

"So it's a celebration then?" The angel asked, not understanding why people would celebrate something that clearly saddened them as much as death.

"No Pit, it's not a celebration. A funeral is when people go to pay their respects to the person who's died."

"How does one give a person respect? Won't it be useless to give things to a person who's already dead?" The angel asked, cocking his head. Ike's heart wrenched and, in spite of his love of the cherub, he couldn't help but feel angry. _I know he doesn't know better but, how can be making light of something like this? Its almost as if he's mocking- calm down! He just doesn't know any better… remember that._

"Pit paying respects means that… you don't actually 'give' the person anything, you just go to the funeral and show how much you miss them. Before you ask I realize that it doesn't matter if the dead person can't see this, but people don't care. We just do it anyways."

"Why _do _you do it then?" Pit asked, wary that his questions were beginning to get on Ike's nerves.

"We do it because we want to make the dead happy, but realize we can't. And that makes us sad. We miss them, and we want to do something special for them. Since we can't do anything though we just perform useless ceremonies, like this one." The bluenette tightened the knot in his black tie, the ceremony would be starting in a little while.

"Can I come with you? To the funeral? I'd like to give this Roy some of my respects too." The copper haired angel asked, standing up out of his bed and fanning out his wings.

"Sorry Pit, only people who knew the victim are supposed to go to funerals. And besides, you'd have to wear all black like me. Just stay here and rest, I'll be back after the reception." The brunette wilted and climbed back into his bed.

"Can you give him my respect for me then?" He asked the mercenary, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Glancing down at his watch, Ike walked over hugged the angel through the sheets before heading for the door.

"I guess that I could. See you in little while, Pit."

---

"What can I say about Roy? Well, I guess I can start by saying that I didn't exactly know him for very long." Snake said solemnly, scanning the audience. He hated talking in front of people. More than that though he hated that he'd been asked to deliver the speech in the first place. He'd only known Roy for about a month or so. The mercenary couldn't help but feel he hadn't earned the right to give a speech at the boy's funeral.

Shifting his weight uncomfortably Marth bit his lip to keep from making any noise. His legs were in incredible pain, particularly the left one. Against the doctors orders he had removed the cast on his leg and put a splint on instead, he'd also removed all of his bandages. This was his lovers funeral. His one love, his only love. Math was sure as hell not going to disgrace his memory, he'd look presentable for the procession.

"But what time I did spend was, well…it was great. It was really something else. There was just something about Roy, something you couldn't help but love. I don't think there was a single person in the contest who didn't love the guy." Snake heard a couple sniffles from the audience as he continued to speak.

"The most important thing though wasn't how much we loved him, what was important was that _he_ loved all of _us. _Roy genuinely cared for each and every person here at the castle. Sure he would joke, and play pranks, he'd get into all kinds of trouble." Snake chuckled slightly before continuing.

"But I think that's because he thought of each and one of us as a close friend." Snake paused for a moment to breath and try to remember the next part of the speech.

"And as his friends, all Roy ever wanted was to see us smile. " Trying to remain dignified Marth had to battle the tears building up in his eyes. Stiffening and balling up his right fist in it's sling, the prince clutched his cane tightly and drew in a deep breath. Spikes of pain jabbed into his ribcage, but he kept himself silent. Somehow, he held his tears at bay.

"Roy was such an amazingly selfless person in his life. That's why we're here today, to give something back. We want to give a token of appreciation to a person who gave us so much. So lets all continue to honor his memory. But more importantly, lets all continue to smile. If we don't smile, how do you think Roy would feel? All of his hard work would be undone. If we don't smile, and be happy in his memory, then every moment of his entire life… everything he ever did, will be for nothing." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Snake drew in another deep breath. _I hope that speech was good enough. Rest in peace kid._

"That's all I guess." Snake said, stepping down from the podium to return to where he had been standing earlier in the procession. Before he could turn to face the podium he'd been behind only moments ago his eyes locked with Marth. The poor bluenette's eyes were moist, but his expression was stern. The prince blinked the tears out of his eyes and nodded to Snake, gesturing his approval. _Hang in there prince, just hang tough. _Snake thought to himself, sighing and nodding back in acknowledgement.

---

//Tournament records //..

File Location: StorageCC:Y77640GGR5

Date: 06//12//08

Report Classification: Double R (RX2)

Note: Due to presiding circumstances Records for 06//12//08 will be published by designated backup C.

Backup: C (Peach)

Backup Verification Code: 005436691

Injuries: 1

Fatalities:1

Victim(s): Marth/24, Roy/25

Circumstance: Injury/fatality simultaneous. Sustained during authorized combat. Cause yet to be determined (see Misc.)

Status:

Marht/24: Condition: Non critical. Recovering. Transversal Fracture Tibula (left). Hairline Fracture Tibia (both). Broken First, Third, and Fifth Rib (right). Fractured Fourth Rib (right). Bruised Twelfth (floating) Rib (left). Total Minor Bruises- 17. Total Lacerations- 21. Deep Lacerations- 7.

Roy/25: CONTESTANT DECEASED

Misc. (Formal notation will cease from this point on)

Something strange happened, with the hands, with their powers. At approximately 1:30 PM (the time at which Marth and Roy's fight started) the hands lost control of their abilities. The Hands are the gods of space, more importantly they control relation between dimensions. All dimension exist in the same space, and are simultaneous. All fights are supposed to take place in unreality (unreality being a gap in between dimensions which, while existing, is of zero consequence).

This is why Brawlers can fight to the death in the arena, but not die or even get hurt. But something happened to the hands, Marth and Roy's fight wasn't happening in unreality, it was happening in the real world. They couldn't tell the difference though, they thought they were in unreality. Zelda and I immediately went to Final Destination (the dimension the Hands created for themselves) to find out what had gone wrong.

The hands were…well, I don't know what happened. They were convulsing and twitching or something. I don't know why, but there were these chains, and the hands were impaled with them. Hundreds of chains piercing through their gloves, I didn't know before then that The Hands could bleed. I'm not sure what the chains themselves were attached to, they just seemed to fade off into the blackness in Final Destination. Usually when you communicate with The Hands they talk to you in your thoughts, telepathically almost. The Hands weren't talking to me and Zelda though, just spouting complete nonsense. I'll dictate here what I remember hearing-

"The violet, the violet, the violet, the violet."

"Born of the nothing and the want of a pretend."

"I saw him, he wants a hug from me, should I? If I give him that hug, will it ever let me go?"

"This is no god! Liar! Liar! LiarLiarLiar!!!"

"He's half of me, bad half, I made him. In a room, or my mind, I made him here."

"Feed you soul to the machine, and its gears will grow flowers."

"Purple, Violet, Lilac, Magenta, Orchid, Mulberry. "

That's all I could remember. It doesn't mean anything right? It's just some kind of gibberish. Here's my theory though- something must have paralyzed them. Something paralyzed them and disabled their powers.

But why would someone try to sabotage the gods of Space? And who could possibly have the power to do that? I don't know, but I think the hands were trying to tell us. If I make any more discoveries I guess I'll put them in another report.

[End of Report]

---

Standing alone in front of Roy's grave Marth let his composure break. He felt wave after wave of tears streaking down his cheeks, and he lost control of his breathing as he broke into sobs. Every time he thought that he might be done crying his eyes fell on the words carved into the stone. The name, the date of death, then lastly he'd read the lines 'Friend Of All' engraved beneath the name.

Suddenly he felt a hand firmly pat him on the shoulder, startled he turned to see Link standing behind him. The Hylian was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie to match. Trying to compose himself Marth whipped back around and dried his eyes on his sleeve. After a few deep breaths he thought he might be able to talk again.

"Oh, hey Link. I'm just, I was- why aren't you at the reception?" Marth questioned in an accusatory tone. He was agitated, the blonde intimidated him. He and Roy had been the best of friends ever since the redhead had joined the tournament, but everyone in the mansion knew that Link wasn't a fan of Marth. The Hylian would constantly make fun of the prince behind his back and crack jokes at his expense.

Instead of answering the blonde wrapped Marth in a hug that immediately caught him off guard.

"I'm so sorry Marth, it wasn't your fault." Link said into the bluenette's ear. Patting the blonde on the shoulder, the prince wasn't sure how to react.

"Thanks Link, I guess."

"No you don't understand, you don't! I wanted to blame you, I wanted to blame you so bad. I tried to hate you all week." Marth grimaced as Link confessed all of this to him. Over the past week Marth had thought this many times himself. For some reason the archer had chosen to forgive the bluentette. Marth on the other hand, hadn't been so compassionate towards himself.

"You have every right to hate me Link. Don't force yourself to feel sorry for me, especially if you don't." Marth responded flatly.

"Just don't hate yourself Marth, don't do that. I know you miss him, I miss him too. But don't hate yourself. I don't hate you. I just, don't hate yourself." It wasn't until now that Marth became aware Link was crying.

"Hey, Link it's okay, don't do that." Marth whispered, hugging the blonde back warmly.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." Link said, pushing the prince off of him. Wiping his eyes the blonde forced himself to chuckle.

"C'mon, lets get to the reception already. Everybody's waiting to cry into your shoulder and tell you how sorry they are." Link said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. He'd already completely reigned his emotions, save for the occasional sniffle.

"Thanks Link, you're a good friend." Marth wasn't sure where the comment came from.

"I'm not you're friend, pal." Link replied, turning and starting off towards the reception.

---

Entering Pits room in the medical bay, Ike was slightly disappointed to see the boy was fast asleep. The mercenary glanced down at his watch. Five o'clock. Taking off his dress shoes, the bluenette gingerly climbed into the cot next to Pit. Leaning on one elbow and facing the small cherub, he found himself once again running his hands through the boy's hair. Something about the angel's presence calmed the man, he wasn't sure what though. Suddenly Pit stirred slightly.

"Mmmm, Ike, you're back." Pit cooed, wrapping his arms around the mercenary and pulling himself closer.

"Sorry Pit, did I wake you up?" Ike asked, now slightly embarrassed that he'd climbed into the boy's bed.

"No, I sensed you spirit in my sleep." The copper haired angel replied.

"My spirit?"

"Yeah, so I woke myself up."

"Angels can wake themselves up?" Ike asked.

"Only if they're not dreaming. Did you give Mr. Roy my respects." Ike frowned and wrapped his own arms around the boy.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad I'm here with you now though. This whole day's really depressing me. Something about you just, I don't know, its calming." Ike said, unsure of why he was pouring out his soul in front of the cherub.

"Do you really mean that?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, I think that I do."

"I'm glad." Pit said, nuzzling his face into the breast of Ike's suit.

Third Movement- Done


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight Addict 4**

**Fourth Movement: To my dismay, The Earth Kept Turning**

"**I really get to leave today!?" Pit squealed, his bright blue eyes widening. **

"**Yep, Dr. Mario wanted to keep you here as a precaution, but it looks like you're fine. He was just worried cause, I mean, he's never exactly treated an angel before." Ike responded, happy the cherub was excited. It had already been two weeks since Roy's funeral, and three since the Pit had fallen from the sky. **

"**We talked to the hands, they said that they couldn't **_**give **_**you a room, it would be a violation of the competition's rules. They did however say that you could stay in our room." Samus said smiling to the small brunette. **

**Excited as Pit was at the prospect of sharing a room with Ike, he couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards the blonde woman. It wasn't that he didn't like Samus, she was very nice to him, and came to visit almost as much as Ike did. But she was close to Ike, closer than him, and he knew it. Now he knew that they were even sharing a room, he felt jealousy course through his veins. Dismissing the petty emotion, he returned Samus' smile.**

"**Really? Thank you Samus! But are you sure that's okay? I don't want to impose." The boy said, trying to contain his excitement and remain polite.**

"**You're not imposing on anybody Pit. We're the one's who asked in the first place. We just need to get your release forms filled out, and we can get you out of here." Ike replied**

"**Now if only we could find the doctor." Samus muttered, slightly frustrated.**

"**Relax, he'll turn up." Ike said comfortingly, patting her on the shoulder. Pit felt a fresh wave of jealousy.**

"**Thanks guys!" The boy chirped, determined not to ruin the mood.**

**---**

**Lying in his usual spot on their bed, Roy glanced over at his lover who was lying fully dressed, including his boots, in their bed. The poor bluenette had been lying in the same spot for roughly an hour, just staring at the ceiling. Reaching his hand out, Roy went to comfort Marth before retracting the hand back and cursing. **

_**Fuck! You'd think that three weeks would be enough time to learn what a ghost can and can't do. A ghost can't hug someone, a ghost can't talk to someone, and a ghost can't feel anything. Learn it already!**_

"**Roy." The bluenette sighed, staring up absently towards the tope ceiling. This was what killed Roy the most, watching his lover suffer without him. There was nothing more unimaginably frustrating than being three feet from the person who needed you most, and not being able to do anything. He just wanted to scream, yell, throw something, punch Marth in the face, anything to get his attention. But what good would it do?**

**Just then both Roy and Marth heard a knock at the door. Turning towards the sound both said "Who is it" in almost perfect unison. While the bluenette stood up to answer the knock, Roy beat himself up for even reacting.**

"**Hey Marth. We're getting some lunch. You're coming. I'd say get dressed, but it looks like you already are." Link said, leaning against the doorframe. In the two weeks since the funeral the Hylian had been a strange source of support for Marth. He hadn't exactly been comforting, or even nice for that matter. But at least the bluenette could count on the blonde to kick him in the rear and keep him from moping around.**

"**Lunch? I haven't even eaten breakfast." The prince responded, clearly lost in his own thoughts.**

"**And who's fault is that? Man, what are we gonna do with you? C'mon, lets go, we're going to lunch." Link said, grabbing Marth by the wrist and tugging him out of the room. The poor bluenette didn't even have a chance to close the door behind himself and it was left open.**

"**Link I need to close my do-"**

"**Don't worry about it! Not like anybodies gonna steal your worthless crap."**

"**I'm not really hungry though!"**

"**Don't give a shit." The Hylian growled.**

**As the sounds of his lover and Link disappeared off down the hall, Roy slowly stood up off of the bed. Walking over to the door, he gently shut it behind them. No sooner had the bolt clicked in place than the door was suddenly sitting open again, exactly where they'd left it. **

**Roy had gotten used to this, it had happened many times before. About a weak ago, in absolute frustration, the redhead had tried to throw a vase of flowers at Marth to get his attention. Not only had his lover **_**not **_**noticed the vase being thrown at him, but like the door the vase had somehow teleported itself back to its original position. It hadn't even had a chance to hit the ground. **

**Sighing, the redhead, turned and walked back to the bed. He'd followed Marth almost everywhere the bluenette went for weeks now, hoping he'd get noticed. Praying that Marth would turn around and see the his lover standing behind him. Or maybe catch a glimpse of him in the corner of his eye. Maybe he'd even look up at his reflection and see a figure just standing there. Roy was starting to get it now though, that wasn't going to happen, and he was wasting his time.**

"**Ah, nothing like the smell of sadness in the morning." A figure standing in the door said. Roy jumped, startled. This was the first time in weeks someone had actually acknowledged him.**

"**Yeah, and what's it to you?" The redhead replied, not expecting a response.**

"**Oh Roy. Poor, Roy. Sad, sad, Roy. Why so hostile? This must be the first time you've really talked to somebody in, what's it been, three weeks? Let me sit down, and we can have a chat." The man said, walking over, and sitting next to the redhead at the foot of the bed.**

**Roy studied the stranger briefly. He had long purple hair that reached down almost to his waist, and wore nothing but what looked to be strips of patched together black clothing. It would be wrong to call his outfit a cloak, even though it covered almost everything from his neck down, it was more like loose wrappings.**

"**Who are you supposed to be, the Grim Reaper? Here to take me to hell?" Roy spat at the man bitterly. It was strange, he'd wanted to talk to somebody for weeks now, and here he was, talking. But hard as he tried, he couldn't feel anything but rage.**

"**No, I'm just a friend, who wants to chat. What shall we talk about friend?" **

"**I'm not you're friend okay! Don't patronize me you fucking asshole! Tell me why you're here already!" The black clad man recoiled, like he'd actually been insulted.**

"**I just wanted to help you out, because I thought we were friends. But I guess that you'd rather just sit here and pout while everyone ignores you!" The stranger exclaimed, his voice shaky as though he were about to cry.**

**Now Roy wasn't sure what to do. **_**Should I feel sorry? Apologize? What in the hell is this guy's deal, who is he? **_

"**Alright fine, whatever, I'm sorry. Who are you though?" **

"**I'm Mythieus, nice to meet you." The man I black stated cordially, holding out his hand. Awkwardly, Roy took the man's hand in his own and shook it lightly. Before he had a chance to restate his question, Mythieus answered it.**

"**I'm here, because you died. Well, you think that you died." The purple haired man said flatly, retracting his hand and placing it on his own thigh. **

"_**Think that I died!?! Think!! What do you mean 'Think'!?!" **_**Roy yelled, grabbing the man by the robes around his neck and pulling him closer. Now the two's faces were only inches apart. Roy's eyes angry slits, he stared enraged at the stranger.**

"**You're not dead Roy. You died… but you're not dead. I'm sure you're familiar with the sensation. It's happened to you before in brawl's, hasn't it?" At this Roy's rage boiled over. **_**How dare he insult me!**_

**By the black cloth the redhead had balled in his fists he threw the man into the drawers opposite the bed. Objects went crashing off of the piece of furniture as the man careened into it. Strangely the objects didn't magically reset themselves, and Mythieus set to placing them back in their respective positions on the dresser.**

"**If I'm not dead, they why were they holding a fucking funeral for me, huh!?! Why was Marth crying his eye's out every night for almost two weeks!?! Why am I a…why am I a ghost, you fucking liar?" Roy voice quieted immediately, he had to fight back the sob building up in his throat, turning away from the violette, he swiped at the tears building up in his left eye. **

"**That's a sec-ret." The man replied, in a strangely cheerful voice. Walking over, he wrapped Roy in a warm hug.**

"**Would you like to see him tonight? Marth, I mean. He'll even see you too. Wouldn't you like that?" The man whispered into Roy's ear gently as he rubbed the small of the redheads back.**

"**Yeah, I'd like that." Roy said as a tear of joy streaked down his face. Suddenly he felt at peace. For the first time in weeks, everything would be alright. **

**---**

"**So you'll get the bed Pit, and I'll sleep on the couch." Ike says gesturing to the bed before me. The bed is queen sized, as is the one next to it belonging to Samus. Blushing slightly, I have to push the mental image of him and me sharing the bed out of my mind.**

"**But that's no fair Ike, it's your bed, you should sleep in it! You take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." I reply, putting my hands on my hips in defiance.**

"**No way Pit, where I'm from we honor our guests. We treat them like family, you're sleeping on the bed." The mercenary says to me with a smile and a wink.**

"**Ike that couch is so tiny, how are you planning on sleeping comfortably on it." Samus interrupts, concerned. Looking to the loveseat and then back at the massive bluentette she must be seriously doubting that the man can lie down on it at all.**

"**Oh it'll be fine, I've slept in places much more uncomfortable." Ike replies, scratching his head.**

"**But Ike you're so much taller than me, I'd probably fit on that couch thing perfectly." I argued.**

"**He sort of does have a point Ike." Samus adds.**

"**But what about his wings?" Ike says in a worried voice.**

"**Well, they'll probably be fine." I say, trying to make light of what he's said, but Ike does have a point. My wings need something flat like a bed, if the droop to much in my sleep they get incredibly sore.**

"**No, you're lying Pit. If you need the bed, then just say so. I don't mind, honestly, you can have it." Ike says once again, trying to comfort me. He's so nice. I do have one idea, one where everybody wins, but he'll almost definitely say no. I have to ask though, because at this rate he'll end up on the couch, and that would make me feel horribly guilty.**

"**We could, well, I mean. Couldn't we just…share the bed." I manage to stutter, already I can feel my face grow hot, and I must be blushing a lot. I avert my eyes and look at the ground, bracing for his immediate and harsh dismissal of the notion. **

"**Well, I guess, would you be comfortable with that?" Ike says, sounding equally embarrassed. He's way too nice.**

"**I'm sorry, that was a stupid suggestion." I say, ashamed.**

"**No, I think that it's a pretty good idea actually. Besides, what have you guys got to be ashamed of? I think it'd be sweet." Samus says, I'm glad she doesn't seem offended by the idea. I turn to Ike now, to see how he feels about it.**

"**Sure, why not! We can sleep together Pit. Oh, shit, not like that though!" Ike replies, flustered. Although it seems he's a bit uncomfortable with this arrangement, he doesn't seem unhappy at least. **

**I'm glad.**

**---**

_**The brunette open's the door of the room he's now sharing with Ike. Before leaving he turns to the bed he'd been sleeping in. On his side of the bed there's a red stain in the shape of his own body, on Ike's side is a figure roughly the bluenette's size. The figure is wrapped up completely in bandages, like a mummy. Pit was almost certain he could here mumbling coming from under the white wrappings, but it was completely unintelligible to him. **_

_**Closing the door quietly behind him, the angel began to walk down the hallways of the castle, the bright moon in the sky casting pale red light through the stained glass windows. As the boy made his way down the barely lit hallway he became aware of the figure running down the corridor towards him. A man with flowing purple hair, wearing a white suit. Running over to Pit, the man bent over and sucked in deep breaths of air.**_

"_**Pit, thank goodness I found you, I was afraid you'd left on the train already." The man panted.**_

_**The small brunette looked at the stranger, confused. The train doesn't leave for hours, what could this man be talking about. Suddenly the cherub could hear shouting from around the corner further down the hall.**_

"_**What's the matter boy, don't recognize your own father!?!"**_

"_**I say that we cook him up!"**_

"_**Lets make dinner! Dinner, dinner, dinner!"**_

"_**We can slap him on the grill."**_

_**The man with purple hair and a white suit turned to Pit, fear in his eye's.**_

"_**You've got to come with me Mister, I think that they're going to eat us!" The man exclaimed, reaching out his hand to the cherub. Taking the hand, Pit tried to fly off escaping with this strange man. Confused, he spun his head around to study his back.**_

_**No wings, my wings are gone. He though to himself.**_

"_**Here, follow me! In here, we'll be safer if we hide in here." The violette exclaimed, opening the door next to him and motioning the angel to follow. Hesitating slightly Pit gave a glance down the hallway before joining the man in the white suit. The sounds of the shouts coming from the hallway were immediately muffled by the closed door. **_

_**Feeling against the wall, the brunette finally found the light switch. Flipping the lights on, he surveyed the room. They were back in the room he shared with Ike and Samus, except now the room had changed. The purple haired man was lying on Pit's side of the bed where the red stain had been. **_

_**Next to him was the figure wrapped in white bandages, resting on top of him was a fully nude Samus. A couple of stray bandages secured her to the figure beneath the gauze, both had a number of wooden pikes jabbed through them. The two bodies laid pressed against one another and skewered to the bed.**_

"_**Pit I think that you should have something to drink, all that running must've made you tired." The violette said, still lying in the bed next to the two corpses. **_

_**Taking the white glove off of his right hand, he produced his index finger, a fresh cut on the tip of it. Slowly red blood dripped from the incision and dribbled onto the white floor. Pit nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to the man. Getting on his knee's he took the exposed palm in both hands. **_

_**Staring at the finger for a moment, he stuck out his tongue and hesitantly licked the cut. Immediately he felt his whole body tingle in delight, an almost orgasmic feeling. The wound now started to flow and leak even more of the savory red fluid. Suddenly crazed and unable to control himself, the angel set to lapping up every last drop of blood that ran from the cut.**_

_**---**_

**I blink my eye's open suddenly. I'm in my room again, but my real room, not the one from my dream. Immediately I turn to Ike, worried he's been skewered just like in the dream. He's fine though, sleeping peacefully next to me, how stupid to think anything could have actually happened. I study him while he sleeps, he looks so peaceful. His bare chest is incredibly well toned, his whole body is incredible to look at actually. **

**I wrap my arm around him and snuggle closer, hopefully I'll move around once I fall back asleep. How embarrassing if he woke up and I was still hugging him. By reflex he wraps one of his strong arms around me as well and draws me in. I'm so excited, to be held by Ike like this, it's incredible.**

"**I love you." I say. Quietly of course, so as not to wake the mercenary up.**

**Fourth Movement- Done**


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Addict

Fifth Movement: The Pale Moon That Keeps Us Safe

"I love you." Ike could swear he heard, through his half awake fog. He was hazy, with eyes still closed he wasn't sure where he even was. The words, they were clear though, he couldn't forget them. As his arm almost involuntarily wrapped around the warm mass next to him, he felt himself slowly glide back into slumber.

I love you…

_I love you…too(?)_

---

Walking through the courtyard, Marth could feel a warm breeze blow wisps of hair off of his forehead. Pausing in his aimless trudge, the prince stopped to ask himself how he'd gotten to the courtyard.

_Did I walk here? How long have I been walking for? What was the last thing I did? Is Roy-_

The bluenette cut himself off- Roy wasn't, nor would he ever be. Roy wasn't here, because he couldn't be. That was just wishful thinking, mocking the grieving prince. It was becoming more and more scarce as the day's passed, but he couldn't force hope out of his mind entirely.

"It's funny. All those days, weeks actually, I imagined what I'd say to you. Now here we are, and I can't think of anything." Roy said, sitting on a bench to the bluenette's left. Strangely the prince didn't even flinch, or even turn. He just stopped where he was, and stood, staring mindlessly ahead.

"So this _is _a dream. Makes sense." He turned to Roy, a blank look on his face, and tears running down his cheeks. The redhead was horrified by his lover's eyes. There was nothing in them, no emotion at all, like they weren't even really seeing anything.

"Or is it a nightmare?" Marth continued, trudging towards the illusion that couldn't possibly be Roy. Standing no more than a foot from the boy, he reached down and ran his fingers down the redhead's cheek.

"Does it feel warm?" Roy asked, grabbing Marth's hand and nuzzling his face into his palm.

"Yeah, it is warm." The bluenette mumbled.

"Because this is real, I'm here Marth. I'm here for you." Without warning the bluenette backhanded Roy so hard that he crashed to the ground. Completely stunned, the redhead nursed his cheek and stared in absolute disbelief at his love.

"Why!? Why?" He cried, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't need this right now. Go away, just leave me alone until I wake up." Marth growled, turning to walk away. Before he'd even taken a step he felt a hard blow to his own cheek. Reeling from the strike, he put his hand on the bench to steady himself.

"How dare you!?" Roy screamed in complete hysterics. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what I've been through!? I had to watch you mope around the mansion for two weeks, bawling your eyes out!" Marth's eyes went wide as he watched Roy unload on him.

"I was there the whole time! And I couldn't do a fucking thing! Now I'm finally here for you, and all you want to do is hit me!?" Roy sobbed, falling to his knee's.

Continuing to wail, he felt Marth's arms wrap around him. He could feel the prince's face pressing against the small of his back as he huddled around his lover. Still on his knees and hunched over, Roy balled his fists around the grass on the ground and cried even harder. He could feel Marth's face still pressed to his back, his arms wrapped around his abdomen tightly.

"That hurt." Marth said gently into Roy's tunic. "I can feel the sting, on the inside of my cheek. I think you cut me."

"I-I-I'm suh-sorry." Roy managed to choke out. He felt Marth's grip around his waist tighten even more.

"This isn't a dream, is it? Is it?"

"No, n-no it's not!" Roy spat. He felt Marth suddenly knock him over so that he was lying on his back in the cool grass. Looking up, the pale moon in the sky caught his eye before it was eclipsed by his lovers face. As the bluenette drew closer to Roy, the redhead felt a surge of emotion course through himself. A strange mix of sadness and nostalgia, there was a happy feeling too, though he couldn't finger what.

Feeling Marth's lips gently press against his own, he grabbed the side of the prince's face with his hands and gently kissed back. As he felt his lovers tongue softly press against his lips, he parted them to allow it in. He could taste the salty blood from both his own wound and his lover, but didn't mind, he savored it. He wanted anything that was Marth's, anything at all. As their tongues danced and the kiss deepened, Marth could no longer hold back his tears.

Now both of them were crying as they kissed for the first time in weeks, and slowly, they forgot everything. Roy had no longer died, Marth hadn't been to his funeral, and three weeks hadn't gone by. All there was now was the pale moon, the cool grass, and that comforting summer breeze.

Slowly Marth's eyes opened themselves, and took in the dark silhouettes of his bedroom. Sitting up slowly the prince winced at the sharp pain in the left side of his neck, apparently he'd been sleeping on it wrong. Lolling his head to his left he felt more daggers of pain from his neck as he glanced at the clock.

_Four thirty seven AM… the middle of the night. A dream after all, for a second there, I was so…_

Reaching his finger into his mouth, he prodded around the inside of his right cheek until he felt a surge of pain that made him hiss. There it was, the cut, the cut Roy had given him.

Laughing hysterically, the prince shoved his face into his pillow. The soft cotton muffling his mixture of sobs and laughter, the bluenette could feel a wave of hope spread through him. And for the first time in weeks, he welcomed it.

---

Roused from his sleep once again Ike wasn't sure what had awoken him. Rolling over, he stared at the dark figure standing next to their bed. As the shadows wings slowly fanned out, ruffling slightly, Ike was relieved. It was only Pit. Still to sleepy to move, he watched as the boy opened the door of their room and made his way into the halls of the castle. As soon as the bluenette heard the gentle click of the door closing, he gingerly sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he gave his alarm clock a look- three thirty AM, on the dot.

_Where would Pit go at three in the morning? Does he even know how to find things in this mansion?_

Standing up out of the bed, Ike decided to follow the cherub, he didn't want his new friend to get lost his first night out of the hospital. Not bothering to put on a shirt, Ike walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing in the open doorway, he observed the room now bathed in pale moonlight. His gaze immediately fell on Samus who was still sleeping soundly. Her hair, which was no longer in a ponytail, looked absolutely beautiful splayed out on her pillow. Sighing the mercenary slowly closed the door.

---

As Ike descended the staircase he started to hear a gentle melody floating up from the lounge. Reaching the last step, he made his way down the hall towards the room, the sweet song growing louder by the second.

Now standing in the open doorway, Ike watched as Pit slowly fingered the keys of the piano in the lounge, his dexterous hands moving in perfect rhythm. The gentle ping of each key brought even more warmth to the room and Ike couldn't help but stare at the boy, absolutely enthralled.

_He's so perfect, so amazing. It blows my mind sometimes, I wonder if all angels are like this? Or maybe he's special even for an angel. I'd like to think that._

"So what's it called?" Ike asked, startling the boy who's hands instinctively pressed down on the keys. Immediately the song was cut off by the earsplitting noise the instrument made.

"Huh, I, oh, it's you Ike! What are you doing up?" Pit asked, turning around to face the bluenette. Immediately he had to whip his head back around so that he _wasn't_ facing Ike. His cheeks turned a deep crimson. _He's still not wearing a shirt._

"I don't know. I saw you leave the room, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get lost."

"I can find my way back just fine. I wanted to take a walk was all." The angel replied sheepishly.

"So what was the song called?" The mercenary inquired once again.

"Moonlight Sonata." The brunette answered.

"Never heard of it."

"It was written by a human from a world other that this one."

"Did he play it as beautifully as you Pit?" Ike asked, turning the boy's face an even deeper shade of red. Walking up so that he was less than a foot behind Pit, the mercenary gently plunked on one of the keys, producing a low pitched note.

"He, he p-played it much better than me." The cherub stammered self consciously.

"I doubt that." The mercenary cooed, leaning over Pit to poke another key, this one producing a slightly higher pitched sound.

"So how does one play this thing?" Ike asked.

"I could teach you, if you wanted. But I'm not sure how good of a teacher I make." Pit mumbled, shyly. The mercenary grinned. _He's so cute._

"Sure, teach me." Ike said.

"Alright then." The brunette replied, standing up and getting off the bench. The angel motioned to Ike to sit down. The bluenette carefully sat on the mahogany bench and curiously eyed the instrument.

"What's the difference between the black one's and the white one's?" Ike asked, staring at the multiple keys on the piano.

"There isn't really a difference they're just different notes. White ones are flats, and Black one's are sharps."

"How can a note be flat or sharp?" The bluenette inquired.

"It's hard to explain, but you'll be able to tell soon."

"And what do I do with these pedals down here?" The mercenary questioned, tapping the brass petals with his bare feet.

"Those just change the pitch of the sound the keys make, you won't need those for a while. Since this is your first lesson we're just going to go over the notes of the keys." The angel chirped, patting Ike on the shoulder, then blushing as he felt the man's bare skin against his palm.

"I have to memorize what all these key's do!? That's impossible Pit!" The bluenette exclaimed.

"Don't be a baby Ike, it's not that hard. I'm sure you can do it if you try." The brunette reassured.

"Thanks Pit, y'know you're really cute as a teacher." Ike chuckled, turning his attention back to the keys. Pit felt his cheeks immediately grow hot. _C-c-cute? He thinks I'm cute?_

"Fine then, if you know so much, what's this one?" Ike asked pointing at a random white key.

"F4." Pit murmured, having barely processed what the question was.

After that Ike went on to point at various keys, all of which Pit could identify. The whole time Ike couldn't force one thought out of his head. He couldn't help but play what he'd thought he heard through his head again and again.

I love you…

I love you…

I love you…

_Did he really say that? Did I just imagine it?_

Fifth Movement- Done


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight Addict

Sixth Movement: 80mg

Looking at the message board in front of the castle's common room, Marth could feel the back of his throat drying as he broke out in a cold sweat. Staring at the board, his eyes were entranced by the first brawl scheduled on the roster. Oh how he wished he hadn't woken up this morning.

_Monday 1:45 pm Brawl_

_Contestant 1: Marth_

_Contestant 2: Link_

_Arena: Maze_

"So I guess it's true, what they said. The hands are finally back to normal, and we're just gonna start brawling again." Link said, coming up behind Marth. The poor price was startled so bad that he jumped almost knocking the roster out of it's mounted frame.

"Huh, oh, yeah. I suppose that it is true. We're supposed to brawl tomorrow, actually. You and me Link." Marth mumbled, wishing his racing heart would slow down and he would stop shaking. _Why am I so jumpy, am I that scared? That scared to fight? _In his head the bluenette chastised himself for his foolishness. _It's safe now, the hands are back to normal. You could kill somebody else killer! _A voice screamed in his head. _How do you know it's safe? It was safe the time that Roy fucking died wasn't it!?!_

"You okay Marth? You're looking a little shaky." Link asked, worried the frail looking price was on the verge of collapse. He was looking ghastly pale, his eyes were jumping and twitching nervously, like some kind of out of control typewriter.

"I'm fine, I'm just…my leg is hurting me again." The prince lied as he squeezed the handle of his cane, digging his fingernails into the lacquered wood. He felt lightheaded now, and the screaming in his head was clearly not going to let up.

_Killer! Killer! Killer!_

_You're going to kill him now too? Well sure, why not, he's close to you right?_

_Why not just kill _everyone_ you love?_

"This is why I told you that you should be taking the medicine that the doctor prescribed!" Link replied sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"I hate that stuff. Taking medicine to ease pain, its undignified." Marth mumbled, feeling nausea kick in as his thoughts continued to swim, and his mind continued to yell.

"Stubborn bastard." Link mumbled under his breath. "Well at least rest a little. I don't want you to die before I get to kick your ass!" The blonde asserted, forcing a grin. Forcing a grin of his own, Marth turned to leave. He'd been planning on actually eating some breakfast with his friends today, but he wasn't hungry or in the mood now. Not anymore.

"And Marth-" Link called. Whipping around, the bluenette met Link's sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. _I'll _be fine. Okay?"

"Okay." Marth answered. Limping towards the door, he wasn't sure he'd even really heard what the Hylian had said.

--- --- ---

"Not a word Samus." Ike warned, looking up from the ruffled covers of his and Pit's shared bed.

"Oh come on…" The woman teased, staring down at the shirtless bluenette.

"Not one fucking word, I'm serious."

"I think it's cute." Samus purred, smiling down at her roommate. Lying in a tangle of covers and blankets, Ike and Pit were curled up right next to each other. Nestled up against the mercenaries chest, it appeared the Pit tossed in his sleep, and liked to cuddle. At some point after they'd gotten back to the room the cherub had apparently decided to spoon with his new bedmate. Wearing nothing but his shorts the angel clung onto Ike tightly, his wings draped over them like a blanket.

"I said not one word Samus!" Ike pouted, wanting to sit up. Gingerly the bluenette tried to snake his way out of Pit's grip. _It does feel nice though. He's so small, and his hug is so gentle. His wings and hair pressed against me, feels so good, it's like he's melting me._ Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the mercenary tried glancing over at the alarm clock, but couldn't see the digital face over the boy's snow white wings.

"What time is it Samus?" Ike whispered, wanting not to wake the angel.

"Time? Oh, it's ten thirty three." She replied.

"Hey, Pit. Time to wake up buddy." Ike cooed, gently shaking the small cherub. Rubbing his eyes, Pit placed a hand on Ike's chest for support as he sat up. Rubbing his eye's he glanced down at the mercenary.

"What time is it?" The boy asked, trying to stifle a yawn with his hand. Shaking his head to try and clear his thought, Ike was stunned at the glisten of the cherub's copper hair in the morning light.

"It's ten thirty Pit." Ike answered, blushing at the feeling of Pit's warm hand on his bare chest. Glancing down at his own had, Pit shamefully retracted it.

"I'm sorry Ike. Did I, well, did I toss too much in my sleep?" The angel asked, fanning out his wings and stretching them. Laughing Samus started for the door.

"I'm hungry, I'll meet you guys down there." The blonde said as she walked through the door. "You two play nice." She teased as she slowly shut the door.

"You did sort of toss around Pit. And, well, you're awful _clingy_ in your sleep." Ike chuckled, raising himself up out of the bed and heading for his closet.

"Clingy? I'm, did I? Oh no, oh man! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! How embarrassing." Pit stuttered, hugging his face into the sheets.

"Don't worry about it Pit. It was sort of nice actually. You're wings make great sheets." Ike said, slipping a tee shirt over his head. Taking off his pants the mercenary threw on a pair of jeans. Pit couldn't help but glue his eyes to the mans backside all through the process.

"Nice?" The angel felt himself blush. "You're not uncomfortable? With me, I mean?"

"No, of course not. You didn't mean any harm by it. I thought it was sort of cute." Ike reassured, smiling. _Cute. He said that I'm cute again._

"Really?" Pit asked, unable to hide the hopeful sound of his voice. Ike felt his thoughts get tripped up as it sunk in. _Pit likes me, he actually likes me. And not as a friend. I know that look, and I know that voice. It's just like when she…_ He shook the thought from his mind and met the boy's question with a wide grin.

"Absolutely adorable. But we don't have time to sit around and chat about how cute you are. If we don't hurry we'll make Samus mad!" Ike answered heading for the door.

"Wait, Ike, I'm not even dressed yet!" Pit exclaimed, hurriedly searching for his tunic.

"Just throw on one of my shirts, you're already wearing your shorts right?" Ike offered gesturing to his drawers.

"Good idea." Pit replied, absolutely glowing with excitement.

--- --- ---

Sitting on his bed Marth stared across the room at the bottle of painkillers on the bedside table. The prescription was for Oxycontin, 5mg tablets, fifty of them. The fracture and nerve damage in his left leg was severe enough that the doctor had prescribed the painkillers to the bluenette. The label on the side of the bottle said to take twice daily, and not to exceed two pills per day. Dr. Mario had explained that he was to take one in the morning with breakfast, and one at night with dinner.

So far however the prince had not touched the pills, he hated them, despised them. Inside of each white tablet was the one thing he couldn't give to himself, there was forgiveness in those pills. All he had to do was swallow one with his eggs and toast every morning, and all would be well. His leg, the only thing that seemed to still hate him, would become friends with him once again. Marth couldn't have that, he needed to be punished, he needed to be hated.

Ever since that day of three weeks ago nobody in the castle had been anything but outgoing to him. He was now something of a celebrity around the grounds, everywhere he went people were smiling and patting him on the back. He could barely take three steps out the door before somebody ran up to hug him and ask him how he was holding up.

_I've become pathetic, and sad, like some fucking puppy everyone wants to take home! Stop being nice, stop forgiving me! I need to suffer, let me suffer, all of you! Just let me sit here and rot, because that's how it should be._

_That's how it has to be…_

Walking over to the bottle of pills, the bluenette felt his hand tighten on the safety cap. Twisting it, he popped the white top off of the orange prescription bottle. He felt the sensations of the dream rushing through him. Roy's soft lips, the warm wind, that soft grass, a sharp sting on the inside of his cheek. He could be there again, there with Roy. All he needed was another dream.

--- --- ---

"Marth…what are you doing?" Roy asked, forgetting that he would be ignored. Walking over, he nervously glanced at the white pills in his lover's hand. The bluenette had shaken sixteen white capsules into his right palm and was staring at them. As he shook them in his hand, making them dance on his palm, Roy watched in growing horror.

"What's he doing? What's he going to do!?" Roy yelled, turning to Mythieus who was sitting on the couch and watching the bluenette every move. As his eyes gazed absently at the prince a look of twisted delight began to spread across his features.

"He's killing himself, isn't it beautiful. It's the miracle of death, and the best part is- it's easy. Oh what a release, he'll be so pleased with himself." The purple haired man sighed, nestling himself deeper into the comfortable couch cushions.

"He's what!?! We've got to stop him! Stop him please!" Roy screamed, pleading with the cloaked man. Dropping to his knees he hugged and groped at the figures black wrappings, desperately pleading with him. Grabbing the redhead gently by the face, he angled Roy so that he was once again looking towards his lover.

"Stop him, you know I can't do that Roy. Why would I? It's what you want, it's for you. This is all…all for you." He whispered into the redheads ear. Roy's collapsed into uncontrollable sobs as he watched Marth pour himself a glass of wine, he then took out the small mortar and pestle he usually used to crush up tea leaves.

"I don't want this, I don't. Stop him, please…just please stop him. I don't want this." Roy mumbled, hot tears running down his face.

"But you do, you can be with him Roy. Forever and ever. Why do you think I let him meet with you last night? It is so amazingly easy to push a man over the edge. You just have to know what…_excites _him." Mythieus chuckled, his eyes growing wide with anticipation.

--- --- ---

Staring down into the empty mortar and pestle, Marth dropped the first tablet into the ceramic bowl.

_You're forgiven._ The first pill said as it was crushed up.

_It wasn't your fault._ The second pill said as it was smashed into dust.

_No one blames you for it._ The third pill comforted, becoming nothing but powder.

All the pills, they all wanted Marth to be happy now, they were his forgiveness.

"I'm going to have such a beautiful dream." The bluenette thought aloud, crushing up the last pill. Pouring the powder into the glass of wine on the bedside table, Marth raised the glass. Walking over to the bed the prince picked up the note he had written.

_Dear whoever finds this_

Sitting down on the bed, Marth stared apprehensively at the glass of wine.

_I am sorry you walked in on such a horrible thing. I truly am._

Finally working himself up to it, the prince took his first sip. Feeling the sweet liquid trickle down his throat a wave of terror and joy ripped through him. Stopping to steel himself, he took another swig.

_To all of my friends here, I'm sorry. You were all so nice to me, but it's a waste of time. I don't deserve it, and you don't deserve having to put up with me. I'm so pathetic, and a dirty killer. I killed the thing that I loved most._

Finishing a long gulp, the bluenette stared down at the now empty wine glass. Wiping his mouth, he reeled in horror at the realization of what he'd just done. To make sure he didn't lose his nerve, he reached for the phone and yanked the cord out of the wall.

_I'm going to be with him now though, I can't wait. Don't pity me, please, and don't feel sorry for me. I love all of you._

_And Link, you especially. Don't blame yourself. I know you don't hate me, and I know you told me not to hate myself. But I couldn't help it, I'm weak. Thanks for trying, and not giving up._

Lying down in the bed, Marth stared up at the white ceiling of their bedroom, oddly at peace with what was going to happen. He could already feel the pain melting from his leg, and the butterflies in his stomach disappearing. All was well, and he was at peace.

_I love all of you, and I'm sorry._

_Marth_

Sixth Movement- Done


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight Addict**

**Seventh Movement: Devoir**

"**Fuck, Marth!!! Fuck!!!" Link screamed, running across the room to the bed. Lying on top of the sheets the prince was twitching and convulsing uncontrollably. His hands clenching and grasping aimlessly, his head shaking madly. **

**Grabbing Marth by both of his shoulder Link tried his hardest stabilize the bluenette who was in the middle of what he guessed to be a seizure. Leaning his face in to close he saw stars as the prince's head bucked up and caught him right between the eye's. Trying to make the world come back into focus, the blonde struggled to remember what to do if someone was having a seizure. **

_**Make sure, make sure to stabilize the head. But that's only so he doesn't hit it! Fuck why are his eyes rolled back like that!? Fucking focus! Tongue, tongue, something about his tongue…he could bite it off!**_

**Just in time Link reached his left index and middle finger into the bluenette's mouth, almost instantly Marth's jaw clenched down. Stifling a yell, the Hylian winced as he felt the teeth break the skin on his fingers. The blondes head was now swimming between the pain in his head and fingers, not to mention the barrage of thoughts he had to sift through. **_**Call somebody, I need to call somebody, we need to get him to the- Fuck!!!**_

**The blonde looked dismally to the phone on the bedside table, the ends of it's copper wire exposed and frayed.**

"**Shit! Marth you stupid bastard!!" The Hylian roared. While making sure that he kept his fingers in Marth's mouth, Link scooped the prince up in his other free arm. Trying to lift the flailing bluenette as best he could, he trudged for the door.**

"**Somebody!!! Anybody!! I need help! Marth needs help! Is anybody there!?!" The Hylian cried down the empty hall.**

**--- --- ---**

"**I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe it." Snake mumbled, staring down at the now resting Marth. He'd been taken by complete surprise an hour ago when Link had hobbled over to him, a half dead and convulsing Marth in tow. Dr. Mario had spent the last hour, along with other doctors and nurses, scrambling to reverse the effects of what the Oxycontin had done.**

"**Can't you? I can. Stupid asshole." Link hissed, skimming over the note that had been on Marth's bedside table once more. Feeling a sharp sting in his finger, he flexed them once more. **_**Stupid idiot bit right through to the bone, thank god this world has those 'antibiotic' things. Not one thing, he didn't listen to a single word I told him…**_

"**I knew he was depressed, but this? He would have never done this." The mercenary mused, slumping down in his plastic chair.**

"**Holy shit I got here as soon as I could! How is he!?" Ike exclaimed, bursting into the hospital room gracelessly. Like he'd been expecting the bluenette, Link turned his head to face the tall mercenary.**

"**He's fine, doctor says we got him here just in time. The whatever-it's-called they used to reverse the effects of the drug is gonna have some nasty side effects though." The Hylian stated morosely. **

"**He's fine though? No lasting damage?"**

"**Doctor says he was still breathing enough when we got him here, so no brain damage. Just the effect of the drugs they gave him. He's alright Ike, relax." Snake comforted, adjusting himself in the chair to sit up straighter.**

"**I know, l-I just…how could he do something this stupid?" The mercenary asked, taking a seat of his own in the corner of the room.**

"**Because he **_**is **_**stupid. Too bad Roy isn't here to kick his ass and get him to stop being such an idiot." Link thought aloud, earning a cold stare of disapproval from Ike.**

"**Yeah, maybe, but we gotta consider what the poor guys been through." Snake argued.**

"**Besides I think that it's bad enough he's apparently now suicidal. No need to add insult to injury. I know you hate him, but still…" Ike retorted, slightly aggressively. Link had never been one of his favorite brawlers, and it was because of comments exactly like that one.**

"**Hate? No, I never hated Marth. We just sort of… I guess I was a little mean, huh?**

"**Look I didn't mean anything by it Link, just saying. So how long is he supposed to be out of it?" Ike asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.**

"**Doctor said he should wake up in the next few hours. I'm gonna go get something to drink." Link muttered, walking for the door. Leaving the two mercenaries sitting in the frail bluenette's room, he immediately made his way to the men's bathroom down the hall. **

**--- --- ---**

"**Why do you think Ike ran off suddenly like that?" I ask Samus, staring down at the sandwich in my hands. The three of us had been enjoying a lunch in the garden when Ike's phone went off. The call was only a few seconds long, but by the end of it Ike looked really flustered. Without any explanation at all he just ran out of the garden. Offering the two of us nothing more than "Something's come up, I'll see you guys later!" as he jogged away.**

"**I don't know, but I wouldn't worry too much, whatever it was. He'd have said something if we needed to be worried." Samus assures me, popping another of the grapes we brought into her mouth. As I continue to eat my sandwich I can feel her eyes on me, looking me over. I can't tell **_**why **_**she's staring at me, but it's making me uncomfortable.**

"**Yeah, I suppose. I'm still worried though. Shouldn't we go after him?" I argue, pressing her. I don't want to let this drop, I'm concerned, and I'm curious. But secretly I want to know how much she worries about Ike. **_**Does she love him? Is she worried about him? What would she do for him that I wouldn't?**_

"**No, this is just Ike being Ike. Whatever it was, he didn't want us to worry. He gets like that sometimes. It's sweet, but totally obnoxious too." She chuckles, biting into yet another grape. I can feel my heart sinking, I want to ask her, but don't think I want the answer. **_**She sounds so close to him, closer than me. Does she love him? Are they lovers? **_**I can feel hot jealousy burning my veins, it feels so dirty, but I can't help it.**

"**Are you and him-" I stop myself from finishing that sentence. I feel so dumb now, I just want to get up and run away. But then I'd look even dumber, so I sit on the cool grass and bite into my sandwich, if only to preoccupy myself.**

"**Are we what? Oh, no, no sweetie, we're not dating or anything. There was a time, but it's been ages since then. We're just friends now." I can tell by the look on her face that I'm not hiding the grin spreading across my own face. I'm overjoyed to find that my obsession is still **_**mine**_**. He's nobody else's!**

"**Oh my god! You like him, don't you!?" She exclaims, barely able to contain herself. Blushing now, I practically crush my half eaten sandwich between my fingers. My face is burning hot and I feel like crying I'm so embarrassed, I can only imagine what she'll say.**

"**No, I don't like him!" I counter, trying to keep my quivering voice in check.**

"**I don't buy that for a second, I've seen the way you are around him." She says, smiling. My embarrassment starts to fade a little. She's so kind, and gentle. I feel safe talking to her, the complete opposite of how I felt only minutes ago.**

"**What do you mean?" I ask, still trying to play dumb.**

"**Please, save it kiddo. You were clinging to him for dear life this morning. Don't get me wrong, I thought it was adorable."**

"**That was just- just…I can't help what I do in my sleep!" My face is searing hot. I wish she would just shut up already.**

"**Well it was also your idea to sleep in the same bed. And if you ask me, he didn't refuse, so I'd say your chances are pretty good." She reassures. As she's saying so she gently wraps a hand around my shoulder. I can feel a small tear rolling down my cheek, I must look so lame right now.**

"**You, you really think?" I murmur.**

"**Yeah, of course I think so. And hey, no more tears! No need to be embarrassed!" She hugs me even closer. I feel even stupider now. Here I was thinking this woman was my enemy, and she turns out to be my first real friend.**

"**I love him, I think. I really love him." I declare as yet another tear forces it's way out of my eye.**

**--- --- ---**

**His eye's gently peeking open, Marth felt an initial wave of regret mixed with relief wash over him. The feeling was immediately followed by a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Glancing over at the blurry silhouettes he could only assume were Ike and Snake, he sighed lightly. **_**God I must look so pathetic to them, I couldn't even kill myself right. The worst part is that I'm happy, happy to be alive. I feel so stupid…**_

"**Jesus Christ! I think he's up Ike!" Snake exclaimed, running over to Marth's side. Joining behind Snake, Ike jogged over and kneeled down next to the cot on the opposite end, his face only about a foot from the other blunette's.**

"**Marth…are you awake?" Ike whispered gently into the prince's ear.**

"**Yeah, Ike, yeah. I'm here, I guess."**

"**Thank god man, you scared the shit out of us!" Snake exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief.**

"**Yeah, we're glad that you're fine. I don't know what I'd have done if you'd actually died." Ike confessed, grabbing Marth's hand in his palm.**

"**Please don't patronize me." Marth choked, trying to find his voice. "I'm aware of how pathetic I must look right now."**

"**You don't look pathetic." Ike insisted.**

"**Yeah, don't beat yourself up." Snake added.**

"**Totally pathetic if you ask me!" Link piped in, entering the room. Immediately Ike narrowed his eyes and let out an angry hiss. **_**Talk about bad timing, fucking prick.**_

"**What are you talking about!?" Snake exclaimed, raising his own voice slightly.**

"**You couldn't even **_**kill yourself**_** right? Geez how many pills did you take? Not enough, apparently." Link continued, as though he hadn't heard either of the mercenaries.**

"**I think you should leave now Link." Ike growled, trying not to lash out.**

"**No, he's right you guys. I'm such a loser." Marth interrupted, trying not to choke up. He wanted so bad to just crawl under a rock, and just not be the focus of attention anymore.**

"**Heh, fucking drama queen." The Hylian scoffed. " That's just like you. Don't start the pity party without us now beauty queen!"**

"**Link, Ike's right, I think maybe-" Snake tried to argue.**

"**It's true isn't it!? Marth's always gotta be the center of attention! Roy drops dead and suddenly the spotlight's just supposed to be on him? What the fuck is that bullshit!?" Link spat, circling around the room until he was standing right next to Ike, peering down at the defenseless bluenette. It took every ounce of Ike's restraint not to tackle the blonde to the floor.**

"**Link I won't say it again…" The mercenary threatened, his voice quivering. All Marth could do was stare down at his lap, clutching at the sheets as he was ceaselessly berated.**

"**I tried to help him, being the nice guy I am, but he didn't want help! He wanted attention, didn't you buddy? All you want is to be center stage, for the rest of you god damn life you little bitch!"**

"**You're way out of line kid!" Snake retorted, absolutely awed by Link's cruelty.**

"**Please, stop Link…please." Marth begged weakly, tear running down his cheeks, his hands strangling the sheets furiously.**

"**Awww, are you crying? That's so sad, guilt maybe? I hope it's guilt. Or are you just scared, I mean you're going to hell after all, so I don't know **_**why**_** you'd want to kill yourself."**

"**Link…" Marth begged, his voice raising slightly.**

"**That's where murderers go after all Marth! They go to hell! So maybe, that's where **_**you'll **_**go too! And if you really want, I'll kill you myself and you can-" In one lightning fast motion, Marth scooped up his cane off of the table by his bed. **

**Wrapping his trembling palm around the wood he leveled it and swung it. Coming within inches of Ike's head the crutch soared over the oblivious mercenary before he had time to register it's presence. Sailing forward further it connected with the center of Link's face, right between his eyes. **

**Reeling from the dizzying blow, it took all of Link's balance to keep from falling over. Steadying himself, he lunged at Marth before he could even think. A blind rage overtaking him, he dove on top of the prince. Raising his left fist he brought it crashing down on top of the bluenette's cheek. The brown leather gauntlet making hard contact with Marth's soft skin, and tearing open the entire inside of his mouth.**

**Before the Hylian had a chance to even attempt to land another blow, Snake and Ike were ripping him off of the bed and throwing him out into the hallway. **

**Storming out into the sterile white corridor, Ike closed the door behind himself. Grabbing the blonde by the collar he yanked the teen to his feet. Slamming him against the wall he brought his face close enough that Link could feel his harsh breathing against his nape.**

"**Link, ever again!!! If you are ever **_**anywhere **_**near Marth again, I will personally make sure you never eat solid food again! Do you fucking understand!?" Ike roared, his eyes livid and his face red with anger.**

"**Whatever you fucking-" Link tried to retort before Ike slammed him against the wall again.**

"**Have we…come to…a fucking agreement!?!" The bluenette bellowed once again, this time slightly calmer, and far more intimidating.**

"**Yeah, fine…we've agreed. Now put me the down, asshole." Link ordered, an infuriatingly calm expression on his face and the hint of a smirk on his lips. Throwing the Hylian to the ground, Ike stormed back into the hospital room to help Snake console the now hysterical Marth. His wails and sobs echoing loudly down the hall for the brief time the door was open.**

**--- --- ---**

"**It's okay Marth, really, ignore that bastard. He's gone now." Snake cooed, patting Marth on the shoulder. The poor bluenette's whole body was shaking and convulsing as tears poured from his eyes.**

"**I'll k-kill him." The prince choked. "T-tomorrow, he's-he's dead! He's f-fucking dead!" Pulling his pillow up over his face, he screamed and cried even harder into the soft fabric. All Ike and Snake could do was sit helplessly by his side, hypnotized by his sobs.**

**Seventh Movement- Done**


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight Addict

Eighth Movement: Ich Liebe Dich

"And FIGHT!!!" The announcer's voice blared out of the microphones all around the coliseum. Hearing the magic words, Marth immediately began to work his way through the maze before him, blood ablaze within he veins.

The new stadium setup had been the idea of the Master Hands, the layout being a maze of concrete walls and platforms. An invisible barrier directly above the ten foot walls assured that neither contestant could simply scale the slabs that formed the web. The audience could of course easily view all of the fighters' movements, but to those actually within the labyrinth it was quite disorienting.

"Where are you Link!? You bastard!" Marth roared, whipping around corners and through hallways, showing a general lack of caution. "I wanna cut your fucking head off!"

"Awww, is baby gonna cry?" Link mocked from somewhere to the prince's left, immediately the man turned and started running in the direction of the voice.

"No, but I can't wait to make you cry, you sicko!"

--- --- ---

"I wonder if Marth will be okay." Ike asked, intently watching the two swordsmen within the maze. While Link appeared to be standing still, waiting most likely, Marth was charging like a bull through the hallways. "He doesn't look like he's keeping his cool."

"No, he doesn't. But then again, anger can be useful." Snake answered, analyzing the situation along with his friend.

"I can't really blame him for being mad though." Samus added.

"Who could? Link is an ass, he deserves a good beating." The bluenette spat.

"What did Link do?" Pit inquired, staring and Ike from his spot in Samus' lap. The four were sitting in the box reserved for fighters only, so naturally Pit didn't have a reserved seat.

"Link was being a real pri-" The brown haired man began before Ike cut him off.

"It's not important, but trust me, whatever happens next, Link deserves it."

--- --- ---

"What's the matter Marth? Are you really this stupid? I'm practically _begging _you to find me. What's the hold up buddy?" The Hylian taunted, staring at the light reflected off his sword absently. Suddenly hearing footsteps from behind, the blonde pivoted just in time to block a wild slash from the bluenette's sword.

"You were saying something?" The prince laughed darkly, his eyes livid.

"There's the Marth we all love!" Link exclaimed, charging his opponent with his shield. Reaching out his hand, the bluenette stopped the buckler with his palm, the recoil sending him sailing back against the wall. As soon as Link saw the opening he slashed at the Prince who ducked just as the sword whizzed by where his neck had been.

Diving forward Marth wrapped his arms around the Hylian's waist and droving the teen into the wall behind them both. Gasping in agony, Link felt all of the breath leaving his lungs at once.

"Glad you missed me-" The prince tried to retort before Link swung his fists down in a hammer strike aimed directly at the small of Marth's back. Wincing, the bluenette's grip loosened on his enemy, giving Link enough space to knee him directly in the ribcage.

Coughing and gasping the bluenette stumbled back swinging his sword blindly, the blonde easily blocking the aimless strikes. Turning Marth stumbled down the corridor and tried to catch his breath.

"You're not getting away that easy hot stuff!" Link called down the passage after his prey.

Meeting the man's jeer, the Prince whipped around and catapulted his sword as hard and fast as he could. Unable to react in time, the Hylian felt the cold steel penetrate the left side of his abdomen. Reeling and gasping, the blonde fell to the ground and curled up in pain. _Oh shit. That was fucking dumb!_ Marth's head screamed as he ran to collect his only armament before his opponent recovered.

Reaching out to grab his blade the prince felt a sharp pain in his left palm. Looking down he saw the tip of The Master Sword embedded deep within his hand. Before Marth could pull the appendage back however he felt Links iron grip on his wrist. Being held in place by his opponent the bluenette screamed and flailed helplessly as the Hylian drove his steel the rest of the way in, the very head of his blade poking out the back of the prince's hand.

Forgetting about retrieving his blade, Marth kicked the blonde in the sword wound on his side, stunning him. As Link gasped in unbearable pain, the bluenette yanked the Master Sword from his hand and fled off down the hall, sucking in deep and painful breaths.

Sheathing the Master Sword, the Hylian yanked his enemy's blade from his side, clenching his teeth and fighting back gasps as he did so. As soon as the weapon was free of him he clutched its bloody hilt. As his opponent fled off down the hall he smirked.

"I'll be seeing you…" The blonde growled through his gritted teeth while rising to his feet.

--- --- ---

Standing in the grand lobby of the Smash Mansion Link watched as the new brawlers filed in, uninterested for the most part. As an assortment of creatures and people slowly made their way into the expansive room, multiple feet clattering against the polished marble, one newcomer caught the Hylian's eye.

Standing in the lobby amongst the mass of people and fussing with his bright azure bangs absently, a swordsman dressed all in blue caught the teen's eye. His free hand placed firmly on his hip, the bluenette scanned the crowd nervously, a look of apprehension plastered across his face.

_I want to say hi to him. _The blonde thought to himself, making his way down the winding staircase towards the ground floor. As he pushed and fought his way through the crowd the prince danced through his thoughts. _He looks amazing, so dignified... so perfect. _Finally spotting Marth, Link cautiously approached him, unconsciously smoothing the wrinkles out of his tunic.

_I just want to say hi…_

Unsure of what to do now that he was standing before the blue haired guest at last, all that the Hylian could do was wave awkwardly until he caught the prince's attention. Confused by the teen's bizarre behavior, Marth trudged his way over to the green clad brawler.

"Yes?" The bluenette asked uncertainly. Not sure how to engage the prince and explain his situation, all Link could do was mouth nonsense and point to his mouth while breaking out in a nervous sweat

"Something… is wrong with your mouth?" The blonde nodded, then pointing to his mouth again, shaking his head from side to side. "So then you can't speak?"

The Hylian affirmed this by shrugging his shoulders and nodding again slowly. Uncomfortable and not sure what to do, Marth reached out his hand towards his new found friend.

"Well I'm Marth, and I'm glad to meet you- um, what is your name?" Before the bluenette had a chance to remind himself that Link was incapable of answering and apologize, Zelda came over to interrupt the two mid handshake.

"Oh, I'd like to apologize for him. Link is mute, not antisocial. If he doesn't seem very talkative it's not your fault." Zelda chuckled as she greeted the new brawler.

"Yes he was just trying to explain that to me. So your name is Link then?" The prince asked, looking into Link's sky blue eyes. Nervously the blonde nodded once more in acknowledgement.

"I was actually just talking to someone I think is from your homeland." The princess added, pulling a red headed male out of the crowd and towards Marth. "His name is Roy."

Awkwardly the warrior stood and faced Marth, running his hands through his fiery red hair.

"Good to meet ya'. Like she said, I'm Roy." The boy spoke, introducing himself and grinning broadly.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you as well Roy. And I'd like you to meet my new friend Link as well- where did he go?" The prince thought aloud, scanning the mob for the blonde Hylian.

"I guess he left, I should have mentioned that he doesn't really like to be around people. I think it embarrasses him that he doesn't know how to speak. I'm surprised he even came over, guess he likes something about you." Zelda assured sweetly. Looking the crowd over one more time, Marth turned his attention back to the two brawlers.

"Tell me about it, I've never been much for crowds either."

--- --- ---

Feeling a jet of air fly by the side of his head, Marth watched as an arrow pierced into the cement wall directly in front of him. As the solid _thunk_ of an arrow sinking into stone reverberated, the bluenette craned his head. At the end of the corridor stood Link, already mounting three more arrows onto his wooden bow.

"I told you, didn't I? I said I'd be seeing you!" The Hylian yelled as he pulled his bow string taught. Coughing shallowly in between laughs the blonde released his grip, flinging all three arrows towards his enemy.

Jumping around the corner just in time, two of the projectiles narrowly missed the prince, with the third one lodging itself in his calf just below the knee. Screeching and wincing in pain the bluenette managed to drag himself to his feet and continue trying to escape.

_No weapon, hurt…hurt/bleeding. No weapon. I need a plan, must plan- Think!_

_Think of a plan…_

Distracted by the soft sound of something rolling on the cement beneath his feet, Marth looked down to see a small black sphere laying only inches from him. Looking the tiny ball over more closely the Prince's eyes went wide as he perceived what little was left of the bomb's fuse.

--- --- ---

"Oh god! This doesn't look good at all!" Samus exclaimed, watching as the bluenette was blown through one of the stage's cement walls. As his body was flung against the wall on the other side and littered with debris, the woman put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Damn, she's right. I guess Marth's head just wasn't in it after all." Snake agreed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't count Marth out just yet, Link's pretty hurt too. If Marth can get up and walk away from that, he might still be able to win." Ike retorted, noticing the pronounced Limp in Link's stride. Additionally, the Hylian seemed to be using his sword as a crutch to support his exhausted and bloodied body.

"I agree with Ike, Link's life force is fading faster then Marth's. Link will be unconscious in the next five minutes at this rate. All that Marth would have to do to win is avoid Link." Pit interjected calmly, his eyes focused intensely on the battle unfolding beneath.

--- --- ---

"Doctor said he should wake up in the next few hours. I'm gonna go get something to drink." Link muttered, walking for the door. Leaving the two mercenaries sitting in the Marth's hospital room, he immediately made his way to the men's bathroom down the hall.

No sooner had the blonde securely locked the door to the men's bathroom behind him then he burst out into uncontrollable tears. Clutching onto the porcelain sink with all the strength he had the Hylian stared at his reflection through cloudy eyes.

"How can I make you want to live?" Link whimpered to the mirror, letting tears run rampant down his cheeks, a few dripping onto his collar. "Will you live if I make you love me?"

Sick of looking at the pathetic person in the mirror, the swordsman turned and leaned against the sink. Staring at the door he watched listlessly as the shadows of people walking by the bathroom filtered in under the entrance. The narrow beam of light beneath the door constantly broken by flitting silhouettes.

"Will you want to live if I make you hate me…"

--- --- ---

Gingerly stepping over the debris piled up around the hole, Link made his way through a cloud of smoke and cement towards his prey. Each and every stray rock the teen stepped on making him stumble and leaving him on the verge of falling over.

"Marth!?" The blonde called out, his tone almost concerned. "Where are you?"

Crawling on the ground through the smoke, the bluenette faintly heard his opponent calling over the loud ringing in his ears. Squinting, he tried to bring the shadow making it's way towards him into focus. _Kill him…_

"Marth where are yo-" Link started before he felt a rock collide with his knee. Yelping in agony the Hylian collapsed on top of the prince on the ground by his feet. Wrestling weakly for a bit on the floor, the bluenette eventually broke free of his enemies weakened grip. Throwing the blonde off of him, the teen's feeble frame came crashing down on a pile of cement fragments.

Slinking and groping his way over to Link, Marth dropped to his knees, straddling the fellow swordsman's waist. Grabbing the shield still fastened to the blonde's forearm, the prince raised the piece of metal over the teen's head, poising to send it crashing down against the enemy's skull.

Transfixed by the look of rage on the face above him, Link felt a twinge of infatuation course through him. It was a strange and bittersweet emotion the blonde was gripped by, something he hadn't experienced in quite some time. Smiling contently, the blonde slowly closed his eyes and sighed, ready for what came next.

"I'm sorry, but I have no _clue_ what's best for you." He whispered to himself just as the shield made hard, bone shattering contact with his right brow.

--- --- ---

Standing in front of the mirror in his room at the mansion, Link looked into the silver glass and flexed his jaw a few times. Looking at the piece of paper on the dresser in front of him, the blonde averted his eyes back up at the mirror again.

"Theey Swyiftu Buhrown Fockes Gummes Ofrow Dee Layuzee Dawg." The Hylian drawled into the mirror. His cheeks turning pink as he realized how ridiculous what he'd just said sounded. He glanced down at the paper again.

_The swift brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

"You're getting better at the syllables Link, it sounded even better that time." Roy complimented, patting his roommate on the shoulder. "This time try to be looser, you're not letting the words _flow_. Y'know?"

Silently the teen nodded in agreement. Looking down at the paper a few more times, the blonde recited the sentence in his head. _The swift brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The swift brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The swift brown fox- why can't I make it sound right when I say it!? It sounds fine in my head, but it never comes out the right way. I'll never speak to Marth at this rate._

"Here look, I'm gonna take a bathroom break and hit the vending machine. Want some candy or something?" The redhead asked as he made his way to the door. Shaking his head the Hylian turned back to the man in the mirror and started to flex and loosen his jaw. As soon as the door had closed the boy recited the sentence he had _secretly_ been working on a few more times.

"Aiye Loove Yaou." He paused and cleared his throat. "Marth…Aiye Luv yoo. Luv yoo…Aiye luv yoo." Frustrated Link drove his fist into the solid oak of his dresser. _Why can't I say it right!? I want to tell him, and I'm not going to until I can make it sound good. I love you! I love you! All I wanna do is say it! I did get the Marth part right though…finally._

"Marth…Aiye luv yoo…"

--- --- ---

"Yeah, and then Marth just grabs Link's shield, which is still attached to the guy mind you, and starts hammering him with it!" Snake chuckled, still working on half a mouthful full of snow peas.

"No way!" Ganon roared in disbelief. Absolutely flabbergasted by the recounting the dark skinned man sat hanging on every word out of the brunette's mouth.

"Oh yeah, it was brutal. Marth must have clocked the guy like twenty times before finally letting up."

"Wow, sounds messy!" Peach bubbled, shivering slightly. "This is why I can't watch those things…"

"Yeah, if was pretty bad, it couldn't have happened to a more perfect person though." Ike stated flatly, pushing food around on his plate.

"I feel sort of bad though Ike, I mean it must have hurt a lot…" Pit said, his sweet voice full of sympathy.

--- --- ---

Sitting at the table directly behind Ike and his friends, Link was able to hear every word of their conversation. Choosing to ignore their talk, he simply ate in silence and pondered whether or not he'd done the right thing.

_Hopefully he's got his fighting spirit back now, though I doubt he'll ever talk to me again. Not that I was ever much of a talker._

"I love you." The blonde mumbled down at his plate, the quiet words lost in the drone of dozens of other conversations. _I never got to tell you though, and I'd been practicing for so long…_

"I guess Link just never stood a chance!" Ganon exclaimed, bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Eighth Movement- Done


	9. Chapter 9

Moonlight Addict 9

Ninth Movement: Artifice

_Somebody say hi to me. _

Strutting down the halls of the castle, the purple haired man focused his eyes straight ahead, averting them from those who walked by him. Wearing a smug grin on his face, Mythieus could feel his black wrappings flowing and trailing behind him as he briskly strolled.

_Go on, say it I want you to say it. I've been here a year after all, haven't I?_

Walking past the numerous brawlers of the mansion, the man smirked as he saw the same look in each person's eyes. Recognition, acknowledgement, the look that says 'I know you'.

_Recognize me. Haven't I been here a year? You know me, we're all friends, aren't we?_

"Hey Mythieus!" Ike exclaimed, jogging to catch up with the brawl contestant. "How's it going?"

_Ah, Ike! The first brawler I ever met here. _The purple haired man was so amused he could barely contain himself. Suppressing a laugh, Mythieus turned to address his acquantiance.

"Oh you know me Ike, Just dandy!" The violette chuckled, still briskly walking.

"Excited about your brawl today?"

"You know it friend, I can hardly wait!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky. Have you ever actually fought Samus before?" The bluenette asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No, what's she like? I hear she's a real freak." The purple haired brawler giggled, his voice thick with innuendo. Licking his lips in anticipation, the man's grin seemed to grow and stretch until it was at the corners of his face.

"I guess that's a way of…putting it." Ike muttered, his face flushing slightly as he answered.

"Don't be shy Ike, everyone knows you've 'fought' with her more than once."

"I um…oh, yeah…" The mercenary began, his face bright red. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"That sounds like an excellent way to start the day."

--- --- ---

_Climbing up the smooth black slab of marble, Pit looked up at the sunny sky looming over what seemed to be a never-ending ascent. Squinting his luminous blue eyes, the angel tried to spot the top of the summit hopelessly. _

"I'll never reach the top by sundown!" _The cherub cried, digging his sandals into the hands jutting from the marble beneath him, their palms easily supporting his weight. _

_Stretching his arm out above him the boy watched as a human arm grew out of the rock, clasping firmly onto his hand. Hoisting himself up with the assistance of the mysterious appendage, the child felt two more hands spring out of the rock beneath him, immediately supporting his soles in their palms. _

_Repeating the process for what the angel judged to be hours, Pit couldn't feel himself making any progress. No matter how far he climbed, the top of the pillar always extended up miles and miles into the flawless blue sky. _

_Looking down, the cherub watched the sections of marble beneath him shrinking downwards towards a jet-black night sky. The lower part of the pillar was lost in an inky darkness, lit sparsely by stars and a tiny sliver of moonlight._

"There it is! Down there! If I don't reach the top…" _The brunette gritted his teeth and climbed faster, hooking and grappling from the phantom limbs growing out of the slab. _

_Racing to reach the top, the small angel furiously worked his way skywards, afraid to look down at the inky blackness that threatened to swallow the marble whole. _

"I can't let it swallow me…can't…" _Pit panted, feeling his strength beginning to leave him. The hands were slowly but surely starting to grow farther apart, making him struggle and stretch just to reach them. There were no longer any appendages beneath him, supporting his weight, and his arms were starting to strain just to hold him up._

_Suddenly what looked to be Ike's face materialized out of the wall, same as the hands that had been helping him._

"Need a hand Pit?" _The mercenary asked, smiling sweetly._

"Thank Palutena Ike! I was scared I'd fall!" _The cherub exclaimed, nodding his head furiously._

"Need a hand Pit?" _The face asked again, the same smile plastered on its face._

"I-Ike?" _Pit stammered, feeling a hand clamp down around one of his ankles. Flailing his free limbs helplessly, he felt the hand squeeze around his ankle with an iron grip. _

"There you go my love!" _The bluenette's face laughed, another appendage squeezing tightly around the angel's other ankle. _"All the hands you need."

"Ike!! Ike let me go, please! The night sky, it's-" _The brunette was cut off as he felt a hand come out of the marble, pressing firmly against his mouth._

"Don't worry Pit, you'll have all the hands you need." _Ike assured, his face now melted back into the pillar._

_Slowly the boy felt hands coming out of the pillar from all directions, pinning his squirming limbs down to the cold rock. Trying to scream out, the teen was helpless as dozens and dozens of them rendered him immobile. _

_Squealing and screaming, the cherub's muffled yell were barely even audible to him. Slowly he watched as three hands emerged out of the black slab in front of his face. His eyes going wide in terror, the boy watched as two of the hands clapped down on his ears, deafening him. Moving towards the brown haired angel's face, the final hand gently slid itself over his eyes, blinding him as well._

_Stuck in an inky, silent blackness, the boy cried silently, waiting to be swallowed by the moon and stars below._

_--- --- ---_

"Pit! Pit! Buddy!" Pit heard Ike exclaim, shaking the boy's lithe frame vigorously.

"Huh!?" The cherub yelped, bolting upright as he was jolted from his dream.

"You okay guy? You were…tossing a little, whimpering and stuff too." Shaking and trying to catch his breath, the angel hugged his chest, drawing his wings in close to his body.

"Oh, yeah…I was just having a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Ike asked, sliding into bed next to the boy and ruffling his hair.

"I uh…I dunno what it was about…can't remember." The angel lied, resting his head on the man's shoulder. The brunette could distinctly remember all of it. The pillar, the hands, the sky. He could ever make out every feature on the face coming out of the pillar. It had been Ike's face, and Ike's voice, no doubt about it. The boy did not, however, want the man to know.

"That's a shame, I can never remember my dreams either." The bluenette chuckled, rubbing his friends shoulder. "You're okay now though, right?"

"Oh yes Ike! I'm fine!" The cherub bubbled, butterflies in his stomach from the simple contact.

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and some friends of mine today."

"I'd love to! Who's coming?" The brunette asked curiously, bouncing off of the bed. Running over to the dresser, the angel grabbed some 'casual clothes', as Ike had called them. Dropping his pajama pants and pulling off his shirt his shirt, the boy stood in only his boxers, trying to remember which way you were supposed to put jeans on.

Studying the angel's frail frame, Ike couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the boy, taking in all of his body. From the cherub's skinny legs, his flat stomach, and his tiny little arms, the mercenary couldn't get enough of him. _All of its smooth too…does he shave? No, no way he shaves, I guess angels just…don't…would he have hair down _there?_ I wonder…_

"Ike, you put these on with the zipper in front right" THe angel asked, still facing away from his friend. Snapping out of his daydreams, the bluenette looked away and answered.

"Yeah, the zipper goes in the front."

"Good, thank you." Bending over, Pit slowly slid one leg into the pants, then another in as well, giving Ike a perfect view of his backside. Staring the teen's rear dead on, the mercenary could already feel a tightness in his groin. _Oh man…Pit…._

"I like these causal clothes, they're easy to move in. They're heavier than angel's robes though." The boy thought aloud, zipping up the fly of the jeans and buttoning them. Grabbing for the sweater he'd laid out, the angel pulled the baggy top over his arms, slipping his wings through the carefully cut holes in the back. Wiggling into the sleeves of the navy and red striped shirt, the boy turned to face Ike. "How's it look?"

"It looks _very _cute Pit." The mercenary assured, smiling.

"So which friends are we having a meet with?"

"We're not 'having a meet' Pit. We're hanging out. Just call it hanging out."

"Are there any formalities I should know?"

"No, no formalities." The bluenette chuckled.

"So who's going again?"

"Oh, just Link, Snake, Marth, and Roy."

--- --- ---

_Be cool Roy, be cool. Don't cry, don't yell, just be calm…_ The redhead though, buttoning up a crisp white dress shirt, his boyfriend slipping on a pair of canvas shoes behind him. _This is good, you're happy…just don't lose it. I don't know how I'm back, I don't care how I'm back, I'm back. Let's just go back…just go back to how things were._

Creeping up behind his boyfriend, the bluenette wound up his hand and firmly smacked Roy on the rear though his pants. Squealing at the sudden motion, the teen felt his composure break as his concentration drifted, a single tear of joy slipping out of his eye and running down his cheek.

"M-Marth!?" The redhead cried, a sob caught in his throat. Quickly swiping a tear out of his eyes and reigning his emotions in, the boy turned to face the prince, forcing a smile. "You…rascal you!"

"Sorry Roy, it's just that ass of yours, I can't help it." Marth grinned, pulling his lover into a long, passionate kiss. Rubbing and teasing the bluenette's tongue with his own, the read headed teen felt like he could start crying all over again.

Wrapping his arms around the prince, the redhead buried his face in the man's chest, nuzzling him. Wrapping his own arm's around his boyfriend, the blue haired royalty looked down perplexed at his boyfriend.

"Is something wrong baby? You've been acting weird all morning…"

"No, nothings wrong." Roy assured, sighing contently. "Everything's better than it's ever been."

"Well okay mister sunshine, but we need to go meet the rest of the guys in the lobby."

--- --- ---

Standing against a pillar in the lobby of the Smash castle, Link tapped his foot against the stone tiles of the foyer. Checking his watch again, the blonde let out a long, exasperated breath of defeat, having expected no less of his friends.

_That'll be the day, the day everyone is on time. Ike's got an excuse, he's dealing with the new kid. And that pansy Marth'll probably make Roy late so…here I am, as usual…waiting._

"Hey Link, sorry we're late, I was-" Ike started, jogging down the stairs, Pit following closely behind.

"Don't listen to him Link, I slept in, it's my fault." The brunette giggled, bouncing down the stairwell and onto the ground.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Pit, the woods aren't going anywhere. And we'll be waiting on Roy's girlfriend for a while anyways."

"Link!" Roy called, making the Hylian whip around, surprised.

"Hey, Roy! Did the princess keep you waiting?" The blonde joked, as Marth made his way down the stairs behind his lover.

"It's nice to see you too Link." Marth muttered.

"No it was me I got…well, I was just a little slow I guess." The redhead apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You guy's mind if I maybe join in?" Mythieus meekly spoke up, peeking out from behind a pillar. Smiling he strode over to the group of his 'long time friends', his black wrapping billowed behind him majestically. "Unless of course it's invite only."

"Not at all man, not at all. You should hang out with us more often." Ike smiled, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder. Smiling and internally cackling, the violette wrapped his own arm around the mercenaries shoulder. _So friendly…and we've only just met…_

"Well as long as I'm not a bother, I suppose I'll tag along."

Staring wide eyed at the purple haired male, Roy forced a lump down his throat. Feeling a cold sweat ravaging his whole body, the redhead blinked his eyes shut, his features going immediately placid.

"Didn't expect to see you today." Roy interjected flatly.

"Why? Oh- the match! Yeah, that was postponed, tomorrow at four they're saying."

"You must be excited…" The fighter continued, prying. Though he couldn't finger the reason, Roy wanted desperately to trip the violette up, get him to spill the beans. _You did this…you did something. You're up to something, I can just feel it!_

"Why would I be? Nothing new right?"

"True that! I've seen your moves in the ring man, spooky shit." Link commented, joining into the conversation.

"Oh it's nothing, now shall we get going?" The black clad man offered.

"We can't go Mythieus, we're waiting for Snake." Pit chimed in weakly, hugging onto Ike's waist. Slightly jealous of the bluenette's physical gesture towards another, the small angel craved direct contact of his own.

"Oh him, I think he thought we were meeting outside. He's been just sitting on the lawn for a while now."

"That lunk head." Marth chuckled, starting down the lobby towards the massive front doors. "Lets go get him."

"Ah, what would I ever do without you guys?" Mythieus thought aloud, striding down the foyer behind Marth. Turning and looking over his shoulder, the violette gave Roy a subtle nod before swinging his head back, laughing to himself.

_And may we have many more adventures…_

Movement 9- Done


	10. Chapter 10

Moonlight Addict

Tenth Movement: 1, 2, 3, Hanashi

"Hey! What took you all so long? I've been waiting out here for-" Snake began before Marth cut him off.

"Inside the lobby Snake, we said we were meeting inside the lobby."

"No way! I asked Link and he said we were meeting outside."

"Snake I was saying I thought we should meet outside, not that we actually were." The Hylian sighed, shaking his head. "Weren't you some special forces something or something?"

"Well maybe if we ever sat down and actually made our plans." The brunette grumbled.

"One of these days we will Snake, promise." Ike laughed, ruffling Pit's hair as he walked alongside the boy. Assimilating himself into the group, Snake started walking and chatting with Marth and Roy while Link started chatting with Ike. Looking up at Mythieus curiously, the small angel spoke up a bit.

"Um…hello. Are you one of Ike's friends?" The copper haired boy asked, to no avail. The purple haired stranger just kept walking along, humming to himself.

"Um…hello, mister…" Pit murmured, a bit nervously. "Are you um…are you a friend…of Ike's?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Mythieus barked suddenly, flashing the tiny cherub a toothy grin before returning to humming. Shocked the boy immediately shied away and pressed himself against Ike, looking away.

"Hey bud, what's up?" The blunette questioned, looking down at Pit and ruffling his hair.

Glancing worriedly over at Mythieus then back at the large mercenary, the boy shook his head and then smiled, putting the stranger's bizarre behavior behind him.

"Nothing is up Ike." The angel cooed, bury his face in the man's side. "Nothing is up."

Hiking through the woods that surrounded Smash Mansion, the group took in the sights and the crisp scent of the spring air. Enjoying the silence of the endless forest and one another's company, the group trekked happily for a few hours.

"I still don't get how a twinky thing like you is top Marth." Link teased, being the instigator as usual.

"Who…told you that?" The bluenette stammered, aghast.

"Roy may have said a few things."

"Nothing you didn't ask about!" The redhead yelled, chiming in to defend himself.

"Well I didn't exactly push."

"Oh wow Roy! You told him stuff like that!" The prince whimpered, shrinking a bit.

"Oh what's the harm Marth?" Roy teased, actually enjoying himself for the first time since he'd been 'dead'. "If anything _I _ should be embarrassed."

"Yeah, I guess…still though."

"Alright you three, enough! Where are we stopping to eat lunch?" Snake interrupted, patting his growling stomach and surveying the woods.

"Yeah I agree, it's almost one, and some of us haven't even had breakfast." Ike echoed.

"Alright well what about here?" Marth offered.

"What are you kidding? We can't just eat here, we need to find a clearing." Link argued.

"Of course we do, and why do we need to find a clearing?" Marth shot back, grumbling at the blonde's predictability. _If I told him the sky was blue, he'd say it was pink with orange polka dots…_

"There are bugs and animals here in the shade, especially on a hot day like this."

"Oh yeah and there wouldn't be _any_ bugs in the clearing."

"Less of them. And especially less of the bad ones like hornets."

"Okay children, let's break it up. We'll go find a clearing like Link said, besides, it'd be nice to get some sun."

"Here Pit, you wanted the turkey right?" Ike asks me, scavenging his pack for my meal. I haven't the heart to tell him- but angels don't eat.

"Um yeah Ike, that was the one I wanted." I agree.

"Alright well here, this is yours then." The he replies, gently placing a cellophane wrapped sandwich in my palm. "There's some chips and water bottles in here too if you want any."

"No I think I'll just have the sandwich." I assure him, tenderly unwrapping my meal from its plastic wrap prison.

As he carefully watches me unwrap my sandwich, Ike set to freeing his own ham and cheese. Callously tearing at the plastic he eventually shreds the cellophane and triumphantly pulls his meal out.

Ravenously sinking his teeth into the sandwich Ike rips a mouthful off and greedily scarfs it down.

"Mmmm, oh man! Should have eaten breakfast."

Finally freeing my own sandwich, I lean down and take a tiny bite from it, chewing quietly before swallowing. It's not that it tastes bad, but just eating it makes me sort of sleepy, and I haven't had so much energy lately as is.

"It's really…really good Ike. Thank you." I giggle, taking another minuscule bite and pretending to be content.

"Yeah don't- mff." He grumbles, choking down another bite. "Don't mention it."

"Ike what's hunger like?"

"What's hunger like? What do you mean?"

"Well angels don't…we don't eat food." I explain, blushing a little. "So an angel could never hungry."

"If you can't eat then…but what about that sandwich, aren't you eating that?"

"Not exactly, I'm just chewing it until my essence dissolves it."

"Then what happens after that?" Ike asks, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"It just becomes more stray essence, I suppose."

"Then you absorb the essence?"

"Well an angel can absorb _any _essence, we don't have to eat to do it. Palutena forbids us to do it from living things however."

"Good, I don't want you absorbing me or anything." He chuckles, biting into his sandwich.

"Don't worry Ike, there's never been a single angel who ever absorbed a living essence."

"So then if you don't need to eat to absorb essence…why have you been eating since you got here?"

"Well because I thought you would all find it weird if I wasn't eating, and besides, it's not that hard to eat."

"Not that hard? Its work?"

"Well yeah, that's why angels usually absorb stray essence." I try to explain, I guess this would only be common sense to an angel.

"Pit! If you'd have told me eating was taxing you, I wouldn't have kept giving you food!" Ike exclaims, a guilty look on his face.

"Its fine Ike, really, I don't mind eating." My face must be an even deeper shade of red by now, I can just feel it.

"No, no, you don't have to eat unless you want to." _He's so nice to me._

"Okay."

"Really Pit, don't force yourself." _I should tell him how I feel! Now, I don't want to wait any longer!_ That's what I tell myself anyways, actually doing it is proving to be much harder however.

"Ike I…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you…" I stammer. "That you can…have my sandwich!" _Curses…_

"Oh well…you aren't going to eat it?" He questions, slightly confused.

"Y-yeah, I mean no! I'm not going to, so you should."

"Alright Pit." Ike chuckles, taking my sandwich from me.

"And Ike just…thanks, thank you for taking me today."

"Oh well yeah, don't mention it Pit."

"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Mythieus chimes in, sitting down next to us.

"Not at…all." Ike answers awkwardly, turning to look at the violette.

"Yeah, Mythieus, its fine." I agree, my voice a little shaky. Remembering the interaction me and Mythieus had earlier, I can't help but feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow Pit from you for just a few minutes. It's our first time meeting and I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot."

"Wrong foot…" Ike starts, turning back to me. I hope he can't tell I'm shaking ever so slightly.

"See look at him, he's so nervous he's shaking."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Here c'mon, just walk with me for a bit, let me make a proper introduction." Mythieus begs, flashing his usual, charming, smile.

"Well…" I look over at Ike and then smile. "Sure! I'd like that." Standing up I shake out my wings quickly.

"Sure I can have this sandwich?" Ike asks, smiling at us and gesturing to my sandwich.

"Of course Ike, I'll be right back."

"So um, I guess I'll reintroduce myself. I am Pit and-"

"Have you guys kissed?" The violette cut in, walking slowly in front of Pit through the woods.

"Kissed! What- um…what do you mean?"

"Have you completely forgotten why you're here? You haven't kissed him, slept with him- have you even told him _anything?_" Mythieus barked, leering over his shoulder.

"But I…I don't know what you're talking about." The angel mumbled, blushing with embarrassment as his heart fluttered with unease.

"And now you're pretending like you don't know me? You've gone completely off the rails! We had a deal Pit! We had a _plan!_"

"I think you have me confused with someone else…"

"No Pit, you're confused." The man grumbled, walking over to a tree in the middle of the clearing they had walked into. "Roy's dead, do you remember that?"

"Roy isn't dead! He's one of Ike's friends and he's here with us! He's on the picnic!"

"Beaten to a bloody pulp and stabbed to death, nasty way to go."

"He isn't _dead!_" The boy yelled loud enough to stir a few birds, which hurriedly fluttered out of the tree's surrounding the clearing.

"Of course he's not dead. He's about as alive…how can I explain this?" The violette thought aloud, gripping one of the low branches of the tree and proceeding to climb up it. "I think I have an idea."

"Wh-what are you doing?" The angel asked, anxiously walking closer to the tree.

"Roy's about as alive as I'll be after I plummet from the very top of this tree."

"Mythieus you…you can't, you'll die."

"Don't be so negative! A person can do anything the put their mind to!"

Climbing higher and higher into the towering oak, the violette had already reached over twenty feet up, a dangerous height. Steadily and recklessly fighting his way up, the man grinned and looked down, savoring the feeling of vertigo the height gave him.

"Mythieus you'll never survive a fall like that! Climb down!"

"Never say never Pit! It'll kill you!" The man yelled down as he reached forty feet up.

"How's this look? Do you think this would kill me?" The violette asked, a stupid smile on his face.

"Mythieus! Get down! Please!"

Getting a secure footing on two branches Mythieus vaulted out of the foliage, his arms out in front of him, palms pressed together. Doing his best imitation of a swimmer attempting a high dive the violette plummeted towards the ground at a dizzying speed.

Slamming into the ground Pit could hear the sickening crunch of the man's arms snapping like twigs as they impacted first. His face making contact with the yellowing grass of the clearing next, the man's entire spine made a wet cracking sound as his body accordion folded.

"M-Mythieus…" The brunette whispered towards Mythieus' bleeding, contorted body, the same stupidly sick grin frozen on his dead face.

Falling backwards weakly, Pit stared in horror at the dead body in the middle of the field, his whole body frozen and shaking.

"Guys! What's going on!" Snake called, crashing through the brush into the field just behind a very petrified Pit. "We can hear you yelling all the way from the other field Pit!"

"S-s-s" The boy whimpered, unable to form his friend's name properly.

"Look how high I am Snake!" Mythieus called from the top of the tree, waving enthusiastically at the man from up above.

"Oh _that's _why he was yelling! Get down Mythieus! You'll break your neck!"

"Aww! Fine, I'm on my way down now! These branches are starting to feel a little unsafe…"

Climbing his way down it was only a matter of minutes before the violette's feet were safely on the ground. Strolling over towards Pit the man ran his hands through the cherub's hair, smiling to Snake and acknowledging him with a nod.

"Glad we could have this talk sport."

Movement 10- Done


End file.
